Crazy Island
by Mikashimo
Summary: Crazy Island, cette île merveilleuse sur laquelle tous vos rêves les plus fous sont réalisables ! Cependant, derrière ce Paradis sur terre se cache un véritable cauchemar…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Crazy Island  
 **  
Auteur :** Mikashimo Tsukiyama, eh oui  
 **  
Résumé :** Crazy Island, cette île merveilleuse sur laquelle tous vos rêves les plus fous sont réalisables ! Cependant, derrière ce Paradis sur terre, se cache un véritable cauchemar…  
 **  
Disclamer :** J'achèterais volontiers les personnages de notre cher Oda Sama !  
 **  
Note :** Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes !  
Et nous revoilà ici pour une toute nouvelle fanfiction dont l'idée m'est venue par pur hasard ce matin alors que j'écoutais la musique d'un jeu, et que je n'ai pu retenir mon envie d'écrire, vous me connaissez, ehehe.  
Enfin bref ! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~

* * *

 ** _Crazy Island_**

C'était une matinée ensoleillée et d'une beauté apaisante. Probablement le début d'une chaude journée d'été comme ils les aimaient temps, ce genre de journées durant lesquelles les cocktails et les siestes à l'ombre étaient le seul programme. Un peu comme des vacances, en soi.  
Tout était lumineux sous les légers rayons d'un soleil plutôt matinal, une douce brise venant faire danser les feuilles des mandariniers qui se trouvaient à l'arrière du navire des Mugiwaras alors que l'océan lui-même semblait se réveiller d'un profond sommeil, les lueurs rosâtres du matin venant se refléter sur celui-ci, tel une œuvre d'art dotée de milles et une couleurs.  
Le doux clapotis des vagues contre la coque du bateau accompagnait le cri de mouettes dans une douce symphonie, le calme régnant encore sur le Thousand Sunny qui semblait encore être endormie à cette heure assez matinale.  
Toutefois, ce calme qui semblait si paisible ne dura pas longtemps… Une porte s'ouvrant dans un tourbillon d'énergie, venant faire s'envoler dans un battement d'ailes apeuré un goéland qui avait décidé de venir se reposer sur la barrière blanchie de peinture du navire le temps que le soleil se lève.

« SANJIIII ! Mangeeer ! »

Telles furent les premières paroles qui sortirent de cet individu perturbateur de paysages endormis, levant ses bras vers le ciel qui prenait des teintes bleutés au fur et à mesure que les nuages se dégageaient, faisant craquer ses articulations dans un bruit horrible qui aurait été capable de faire frémir de dégout le pirate le plus inébranlable de ces mers.  
Monkey D. Luffy, plus connu sous le nom de Mugiwara, ou encore der Luffy, tout simplement –Lulu pour les intimes- s'avança en direction du pont principal dans un large sourire, ce temps radieux et ensoleillé n'annonçant que de bonne choses. Il rêvait déjà à l'aventure, ce pirate-là. Il en rêvait nuit et jour. Mais pas autant qu'à son cher cuistot, ou plutôt, à la délicieuse nourriture que celui-ci préparait… D'ailleurs, ou était-il, celui-là ? Et où était son petit déjeuné ?

« Arrête de gueuler comme ça… »

Une voix grave s'élevant dans le dos du Capitaine du navire fit agrandir le sourire rayonnant de celui-ci, apercevant son second qui semblait se réveiller d'une nuit sans fin, passant une main sur son visage fatigué tout en ouvrant sa bouche afin de venir bailler tel un tigre qui venait de se réveiller.

« Ah, Zoro ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Sanji ? »

« Comment voudrais-tu que je sache où se trouve cet abruti de Cook… »

Grogna le bretteur à la chevelure verte tout en se dirigeant en direction de ses précieux altères qui l'attendaient sagement contre un mur, là où il les avait déposé la veille, afin de venir commencer ses entraînements matinaux, comme chaque jours.  
Lâchant une plainte de désespoir, Luffy se laissa tomber contre l'arbre qui se trouvait au centre du pont, son ventre étant si brouillant qu'il aurait été possible que les habitants d'Est Blue l'entendent, lorsqu'une ombre se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur le Capitaine ? »

Relevant son regard dépité sur la nouvelle arrivante qui, pour sa part, lui affichait un sourire radieux, ledit Capitaine lui reposa la même question qu'au précédent, tirant une tête jusque par terre comme si il venait d'apprendre la mort de son petit chat. –bien qu'il n'avait pas de petit chat, soit…-

« Robiiin, il est ou Sanjiii ? »

Le sourire de la jeune archéologue ne fit que s'agrandir d'amusement face à la tête que tirait son « supérieur », ayant croisé ses bras derrière son dos avant de reprendre, relevant finalement sa tête en direction de la cuisine qu'elle regarda d'un air malicieux, comme à son habitude.

« Je suppose qu'il est encore enfermé là-dedans. »

À peine la jeune femme eu elle terminé sa phrase qu'un brouhaha inhumain suivi de cris et de casseroles qui tombaient avec violence sur le plancher se firent entendre à l'intérieur de l'antre du cuisinier, la porte s'ouvrant brutalement alors qu'un « corps inanimé » volait dans les airs en direction du pont, venant terminer sa course avec brutalité contre le mat du bateau.

« Je t'ai dit de sortir d'ici ! »

S'exclama Sanji dont la jambe enflammée semblait être la responsable de cette pauvre victime au long nez qui se trouvait gisant sous le mat du navire, une bosse de la taille d'un poing se formant au-dessus de son crâne endolori.

« D… Dévolé… »

Articula le sniper qui arrivait à peine à relever son petit doigt, une porte s'ouvrant soudainement dans un coup de poing violent.

« Vous avez finit tout ce bruit oui ?! »

« Aaaye Nami-swaaan ! Excuses-nouuus ! »

Ce fut dans un tourbillon de cœurs et de roses que le cuistot accueillit la charmante navigatrice qui venait de faire irruption sur le pont, les bras croisés d'un air agacé d'avoir affaire à des demeurés pareil.

« Kyah, Usopp ! »

La petite voix de Chopper qui s'élevait de derrière la jeune fille aux cheveux roux attira l'attention de celle-ci, le petit renne au nez bleu sortant en courant des dortoirs avec une trousse de secours en main, se dirigeant à toutes vitesses vers le pauvre jeune homme au long nez qui d'ailleurs, ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose suite au coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête un peu plus tôt, afin de soigner celui-ci de tout urgence, l'enroulant de bandages et autres sparadraps tel un arbre de noël.

« Awh ! Ça c'est _SUPER_ moche ! »

La petite troupe se tourna vers Franky qui faisait à son tour son apparition sur le pont, baissant ses éternelles lunettes de soleil sur son nez métallique à l'aide de son index afin de mieux voir par-dessus celles-ci l'état déplorable du sniper qui ressemblait à présent plus à un bonhomme de neige fait de bandages plutôt qu'à un être humain…

« Yohohoho ! Je vais composer une chanson pour notre honorable sniper qui nous à quitter aujourd'hui lors de ce tragique incident… »

Poursuivit Brook, le musicien squelette du navire tout en prenant une mine d'enterrement alors qu'il venait déposer l'une de ses main osseuses sur son cœur –bien qu'il ne possède plus de cœur, skull jokes !-, rebaissant son chapeau sur son visage de son autre main.

« JE NE SUIS PAS MORT ! »

S'exclama Usopp d'un air exaspéré tout en se redressant, venant bousculer Chopper au passage, celui-ci s'emmêlant lui-même dans ses propres bandages dans un cri d'effroi.

« Oi, le déjeuner est près. Et j'ai préparé quelque chose de spécial pour vous, Nami-Swan, Robin-Chan ! »

La bipolarité du cuistot fit soupirer de désespoir plus d'un, mais la mention du mot « déjeuner » les fit sauter sur leurs pieds, tous se ruant tel un troupeau de bêtes affamées en direction de la cuisine, Luffy en tête de la meute tout en bousculant ses nakamas, voulant à tout prit avoir la plus grande assiette avant les autres.

Une fois leur petit déjeuné terminé et leurs ventres gonflés tels des ballons alors que tous complimentaient la nourriture qui se trouvait être meilleure de jours en jours, de leur cher cuistot qui en rougirait presque, tous retournèrent à leurs petites activités habituelles qui consistaient, en soit, à crier, chanter, dormir, et lire. C'était ça, le quotidien des Mugiwaras.

Cependant, alors que le soleil atteignait déjà son point le plus haut dans le ciel, probablement était-ce déjà le début de l'après-midi, l'atmosphère de l'équipage s'étant un peu calmée –du moins, l'océan entier n'entendait plus leurs voix joyeuses-, une exclamation s'éleva du sommet du mat alors que le charmant visage de l'archéologue du bateau faisait son apparition par la fenêtre de celui-ci, son éternel sourire décorant chaleureusement son visage.

« Il y a une île à l'horizon. »

À ces mots, tous se précipitèrent en direction de la tête du navire, venant presque faire tanguer celui-ci alors que diverses exclamations s'échappaient d'entre chaque membre de l'équipage, une petite tâche de terre apparaissant effectivement à l'horizon bleuté qui apparaissait à perte de vue.

« Je la vois, je la vois ! »

Sautilla Chopper d'un air joyeux avant que la jolie navigatrice ne reprenne, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air douteux.

« C'est étrange. Pourtant il n'était pas censé y avoir d'îles avant trois jours d'ici… »

« On s'en fout ! Je veux y aller ! »

Trancha Luffy qui avait des étoiles pleins les yeux, Zoro et Usopp le retenant afin que celui-ci ne tombe pas à l'eau tant il se penchait afin de mieux apercevoir ladite île.

« Je rêve ou il y a… Une grande roue ? »

S'interrogea Sanji tout en plissant son unique œil visible, chose qu'il regretta amèrement d'avoir annoncé lorsqu'il vit les visages de Chopper, Luffy et Usopp s'éclairer de plus belle.

« Ça c'était une _SUPER_ mauvaise idée. »

Conclut Franky en voyant les trois garçons qui retombaient déjà en enfance, sautillant partout sur le pont en chantonnant comme s'ils venaient de boire toutes les réserves de Cola du navire.

« Je veux y aller ! On doit y aller ! On y va ! »

S'exclama le Capitaine qui tenait encore moins en place au fur et à mesure que le navire s'approchait de la mystérieuse île sur laquelle se détaillait de mieux en mieux une grande roue, des montagnes russes, un château, et tout pleins d'autres choses étranges du genre.

« C'est peut être un parc à thème… »

S'enquit Zoro tout en arquant un sourcil.

« Quelle perspicacité. »

Se contenta de reprendre le cuistot d'un air sarcastique, chose qui, bien entendu, lança un combat à sang et à mort –bien entendu, cela ressemblait plus à un duel de chien et chat…- entre les deux jeunes hommes tandis que la navigatrice, qui semblait toujours aussi perplexe au sujet de l'île, se grattait le menton d'un air pensif.

« Si le Capitaine souhaite y aller, alors nous ferions bien de le suivre. Cette île n'a pas l'air dangereuse après tout. »

La rassura Robin qui était descendue afin de rejoindre la joyeuse troupe alors qu'une partie se chamaillait et l'autre chantait et dansait à tue-tête sur le pont.

« Oui, tu as raison… Et puis, ça ne nous coûte rien d'y aller ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'affichèrent un sourire partagé alors que le bateau arrivait à proximité de l'île, tous se tournant vers celle-ci d'un air à la fois surpris et émerveillé.  
Des arbres de toutes les couleurs bordaient la rive sur laquelle les vagues venaient se reposer doucement, le sable que ramenaient celles-ci semblant être d'une étrange couleur… rose, alors qu'au loin, il était facile d'entendre une douce mélodie qui s'élevait de ces mystérieux bois ornés de diverses couleurs, chose qui fit agrandir les sourires sur certains visages…

Alors que le navire s'apprêtait déjà à lancer l'encre lorsqu'il fut assez approché de l'île que pour pouvoir y aller à pieds, une étrange pancarte attira l'attention de l'équipage. Il s'agissait d'une large plaque en bois soigneusement coupée et qui semblait avoir été cadrée de diverses fleurs colorées et de… bonbons et autres confiseries, chose qui donnait l'impression qu'ils allaient accoster sur l'île de Willy Wonka.  
Plissant les yeux afin de mieux percevoir l'inscription en réglisse qui se trouvait sur le bois, Zoro lut, l'air perplexe, alors que l'un de ses sourcils s'arquait d'incompréhension.

« Crazy… Island ? »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED. –tintintiiiin-

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Hein, hein ? Une petite review me ferait grand plaisir, à moi, ô pauvre auteure malheureuse que je suis.. !  
Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, et je vous dit à la fois prochaine pour un prochain chapitre ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Eh oui, je suis déjà de retour –pour vous jouer un mauvais tour- !  
Étant donné que je suis en pleine inspiration et que mes doigts se trémoussent d'envie d'écrire, je vous poste déjà ce second chapitre afin d'ouvrir votre appétit un peu plus !  
Mes chapitres ne seront pas vraiment longs, mais ils seront postés assez rapidement –je l'espère- , mais comme on dit, ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, mais la qualité ! –en espérant que ça en soit.. !-  
Ah, aussi, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos quelques reviews que vous avez posté !

Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~

* * *

Plissant les yeux afin de mieux percevoir l'inscription en réglisse qui se trouvait sur le bois, Zoro lut, l'air perplexe, alors que l'un de ses sourcils s'arquait d'incompréhension.

« Crazy… Island ? »

« G… G… Géniaaaaal ! »

S'écrièrent en cœur Luffy, Chopper et Usopp, le regard pétillant, un fin filet de salive faisant déjà son apparition aux coins de leurs lèvres à la vue de toutes ces confiseries qui garnissaient l'entrée de l'île ainsi que la pancarte de « Bienvenue », à en croire la décoration de celle-ci, s'apprêtant déjà à bondir du navire afin de partir à la découverte des milles et une merveilles que pouvait bien contenir celle-ci.

« C'est _SUPER_ coloré ! »

S'exclama Franky en écarquillant les yeux d'un air à la fois surpris et émerveillé, contemplant la gigantesque forêt aux arbres ornés de diverses couleurs et autres fruits qui dominait presque la totalité de la baie, un petit chemin en damier noir et blanc s'enfonçant en serpentant au cœur de celle-ci. Par-dessus les arbres, il était possible d'entendre, en harmonie avec le bruit des vagues qui venaient terminer leur course sur les quelques galets colorés qui décoraient la plage rosâtre, une douce musique, probablement du piano, qui s'élevait de toute part en même temps pour venir titiller l'attention des Mugiwaras qui tendirent l'oreille.

« J'entends de la musique… »

S'enquit Sanji tout en arquant son unique sourcil visible d'un air à la fois curieux et surpris.

« On dirait qu'elle s'approche ! »

Poursuivit Chopper qui pour sa part, se trémoussait déjà d'impatience sur le pont du navire, ayant déjà hâte de descendre du Sunny afin de venir visiter cette étrange île sur laquelle devait probablement se trouver plus d'une espèce de plante médicinale dont il ne connaissait pas encore l'existence et qui pourrait probablement l'aider dans ses futures études.

Alors que toute la joyeuse troupe essayait de mieux prêter attention à la douce mélodie qui, effectivement, devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure des minutes, un être soudain apparu d'entre les bois, assis soigneusement sur un trône bordé de velours rouge et qui semblait mystérieusement avancer tout seul…

« Bien le bonjour, chers visiteurs ! »

S'exclama l'étranger avec enjouement, écartant ses bras dans un élan de joie afin de mieux recevoir les nouveaux arrivants. Tous restèrent là, scotchés par la surprise et l'incompréhension, observant de haut en bas l'individu qui venait de faire irruption sur la petite plage tout en écarquillant les yeux, ne comprenant pas réellement quel était cet « étrange spécimen» qui venait d'apparaître tel un Prince sorti tout droit d'ils ne savaient trop où.  
L'individu était vêtu d'un long manteau noir bordé de rubans colorés ainsi que d'un pantalon sombre dont la moitié était caché par de hautes bottes en cuir d'un brun soigneusement ciré et vernis, une ample chemise bleu tachetée de blanc à moitié ouverte décorant son torse qui pour sa part, était recouvert d'une dizaine de bijoux, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres –il semblait que ceux-ci aient, pour la plupart, la forme de bonbons…-, sans oublier sa longue chevelure d'un rouge décoloré qui retombait avec soin derrière son dos, un chapeau haut de forme inhabituellement haut recouvrant le sommet de sa tête autour duquel une ficelle brillante enroulait le contour avec soin. S'ils leur avaient fallu un mot pour décrire ce mystérieux être qui se trouvait là, devant leurs yeux en cet instant précis, ils auraient tous choisi, sans la moindre hésitation, le mot « extravagant ».

« Je me nomme Insane-O. Je suis le Duc de cette merveilleuse île sur laquelle vous vous trouvez ! »

Il accompagna ses propos d'un grand geste de la main, venant faire voler sa canne en forme de…sucre d'orge dans les aires avant de la rattraper avec tact, chose qui fit apparaître des étoiles d'admirations dans les yeux de plus d'un membre de l'équipage. Ledit Duc finit par bondir de son trône, venant atterrir sur le chemin en damier tout en écartant les bras après avoir exécuté une pirouette remplie de grâce, quelques applaudissements s'échappant du navire.

« C'est quoi le problème de cet excentrique … »

Grinça Zoro d'un air dépité de voir ce type beaucoup trop coloré à son gout qui faisait le mariole devant le reste de son équipage qui semblait déjà l'apprécier.

« Vous êtes ici comme chez vous ! À Crazy Island, tous vos rêves les plus fous peuvent devenir réalité ! »

« Sérieusement ? C'est trop géniaaal ! »

S'exclama le Capitaine au chapeau de paille qui manqua de tomber du navire tant il se penchait en avant.

« Bien sûr que c'est génial ! » Répéta le Duc dans un large sourire tout en posant son regard rempli de malice sur l'équipage. « Et à en croire mon petit doigt, vous avez déjà hâte de visiter mon humble chez-moi… »

« S…Son petit doigt sait parler.. ?! »

S'extasia Chopper d'un air émerveillé, chose qui en fit soupirer plus d'un.

« Sweeties. Veuillez faire visiter l'île à nos précieux visiteurs, voulez-vous. »

À peine le Duc eu-il terminé sa phrase qu'une ribambelle de bonbons, -oui, il semblerait que cet individu en soit accro- fit son apparition aux côtés de celui-ci, tous ayant une couleur bien distincte alors que chacun d'entre eux s'abaissait pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

« Bienvenue à Crazy Island. »

S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

« GYAH ! Ils viennent de parler !"

S'écria Brook tout en écarquillant les yeux –bien qu'il ne possède pas d'yeux, yohoho !-, s'accrochant à la chemise de Robin qui, pour sa part, lâcha un rire amusé à la vue de ces étranges petites apparitions qui se trouvaient en bas du navire.

« DES BONBONS ! »

Cette fois-ci, Usopp et Zoro eurent beau tenter de le retenir, Luffy bondit du navire, venant atterrir quelques mètres plus bas avec brutalité sur la plage rosâtre, chose qui fit sursauter le Duc qui se trouvait encore là, avant que le garçon au Chapeau de paille ne se relève soudainement, venant courser lesdit bonbons autour du navire alors que ceux-ci criaient de terreur tel des petits animaux, une cascade de salive s'écoulant d'entre les lèvres du jeune homme, venant marquer un long chemin visqueux derrière lui, comme si une limace géante était passer par là quelques heures auparavant…

« Calmez-vous ! Si vous souhaitez de la nourriture, il y en a à volonté sur l'île entière ! »

S'exclama le Duc Insane-O tout en levant les bras, chose qui fit immédiatement s'arrêter Luffy qui était en plein cœur de sa course poursuite désespérée, les petits bonbons se trouvant être excessivement rapides malgré leurs minuscules jambes.

« Vraiment..?! »

« Bien évidemment. Il vous suffira de suivre ces petits guides, ceux-ci vous amèneront exactement _où vous en avez l'envie_. »

« Même aux toilettes ? »

Questionna Luffy tout en enfonçant son auriculaire au fin fond de l'une de ses narines avec toute la grâce du monde.

« Hm, oui, bien entendu… »

« ALORS ON Y VA ! »

Bondissant dans les airs tout en levant son poing vers le ciel d'un air victorieux, le garçon aux cheveux sombre afficha un large sourire rayonnant de bonheur, déjà près à commencer une toute nouvelle aventure en plein cœur d'une mystérieuse île comme il les aimait tant. Cela lui avait manqué, étant donné ces longues journées interminables qu'ils venaient de passer sur le Thousand Sunny, sans jamais une île à l'horizon, et connaissant le Capitaine des Mugiwaras qui se trouvait être un grand impatient peu facile à gérer…  
Quoi qu'il en soit, suite aux paroles de leur Capitaine, tous les membres de l'équipage sautèrent l'un après l'autre du pont du navire afin de le rejoindre sur la plage, chacun appréhendant d'une manière différente cette aventure qui s'annonçait à eux.

« Je veux aller à la grande roue ! »

Sautilla Chopper qui essayait d'atteindre la taille de Usopp qui pour sa part, regardait d'un air émerveillé la plage sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« C'est vraiment bizarre… »

« _Yohoho_ ! Je pense que nous allons bien nous amuser ici ! »

« Tsk… Moi je ne fais pas du tout confiance à ce type… »

Se contenta de reprendre Zoro d'un air agacé tout en fusillant le Duc d'un regard douteux, celui-ci étant bien trop occupé à discuter avec un Luffy surexcité que pour se rendre compte des yeux assassin qui le fixaient quelques mètres plus loin.

« Oi, souris un peu, kuso Marimo. »

Venu de derrière lui avec la discrétion d'un renard, Sanji vint tirer violemment sur les joues du bretteur à l'aide de ses mains afin de lui faire esquisser un sourire forcé, chose qui lui valut, comme à chaque fois, un bon coup de poing en plein visage, une bagarre s'apprêtant déjà à éclater entre les deux hommes lorsqu'une voix les interrompit dans leur élan de haine naissante.

« Bien, mes chers Sweeties vont s'occuper de vous guider à travers l'île individuellement, en attendant, je vous laisse découvrir celle-ci par vous-même... » Le Duc marqua un temps de pause, son sourire s'assombrissant soudainement avant qu'il ne poursuive, s'inclinant légèrement en guise de révérence tout en abaissant quelque peu son chapeau sur son visage. « Bon amusement… »

Alors que toute la petite troupe arquait des sourcils d'incompréhension face à ces paroles, leur hôte disparu dans un éclat de fumée colorée, chose qui en fit sursauter plus d'un, avant qu'un Chopper tétaniser ne s'exclame :

« HIII, il a explosé ! »

Robin venant rassurer celui-ci en lui expliquant qu'il ne s'agissait probablement que d'un petit tour de passe-passe.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, alors que tous se mettaient à discuter les un avec les autres, l'impatience naissant doucement mais surement au sein de l'équipage des Mugiwaras, l'un des « Sweeties » -plus communément appelé sous le nom de bonbons- s'avança en direction de Luffy et Usopp, venant tirer la manche de la chemise du jeune homme au long-nez qui baissa sont regard sur le petit individu tout en arquant un sourcil d'un air surpris, celui-ci venant s'exprimer une fois qu'il eut l'attention des deux garçon, sa voix excessivement aiguë faisant apparaître des sourire amusés sur leurs visages.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

« Ah, Luffy, attends ! »

Les retint cependant Nami avant que ceux-ci ne se mettent déjà à suivre le petit bonbon rouge en direction de l'île elle-même.

« Tu ne penses pas que ce serait une meilleure idée de rester grouper..? »

Affichant un large sourire lumineux vers sa chère navigatrice en direction de laquelle il s'était tourné suite à le méfiance flagrante de celle-ci, le garçon au chapeau de paille s'exclama, levant joyeusement l'un de ses pouces vers celle-ci en signe que tout était « OK ».

« Pas la peine, il n'y a rien à craindre ici ! Et puis, il y a de la bouffe ! Bon, nous on y va, on se retrouve près du Sunny d'ici la fin de la journée ! Janna ! »

« Luffy, att… ! »

À peine la jeune fille à la chevelure rousse eu-t-elle terminé sa phrase que les deux garçon aux cheveux sombres disparaissaient déjà dans la forêt aux milles et unes couleurs tout en riant aux éclats et chantonnant une mélodie quelconque tout droit sortie de leur imagination, comme des enfants qui allaient au parc d'attraction –au fond, c'était un peu le cas-, guidé par le petit bonbon rouge qui avançait d'un pas décidé vers la forêt.

« Ne vous en faites pas Nami-San ! Luffy-Kun sait pertinemment ce qu'il fait ! S'il dit qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ici, c'est que nous ne devons pas nous inquiéter ! »

Reprit Brook tout en venant déposer l'une de ses mains osseuses sur l'épaule de la jolie navigatrice afin de venir rassurer celle-ci qui pour sa part, garda ses bras croisés un instant, soupirant longuement face à l'imbécillité de son Capitaine qui était bien trop insouciant à son goût.

« Mais avant de nous séparer, voudriez-vous bien me montrer votre petite culo… »

« MÊME PAS EN RÊVE. »

Suite à ces mots, la demoiselle envoya avec violence l'un de ses poings sur le crâne du squelette qui se mit à gonfler comme une pastèque –d'ailleurs, comme cela était-il possible que son crâne gonfle alors que son corps entier était fait exclusivement d'os.. ?- venant pousser une exclamation de douleur alors qu'il tombait la tête droit dans le sable fin avec brutalité.

« _Excusez-moi. Excusez-moi_. »

Haussant les sourcils d'un air surpris, Nami baissa ses yeux marrons vers ce qui semblait essayer d'attirer son attention, apercevant un petit bonbon doré qui essayait de tirer sur la jambe de la jeune fille afin que celle-ci l'écoute.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

« EH TOI ! Haute tes sales mains de ma Nami-Swan ! »

S'écria Sanji, déjà prêt à envoyer une jambe enflammée en plein milieu de ce qui pourrait être considéré comme étant le « visage » du petit bonbon, celui-ci sautant de surprise quelques mètres plus loin de la navigatrice qui soupira d'un air dépité.

« Pas la peine de s'énerver Sanji, ce n'est qu'un… bonbon. »

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un sale pervers qui trouve ça comme prétexte pour pouvoir toucher ma merveilleuse et magnifique navigatrice d'amou-… Ah, Nami chérie, reviens ! »

Ignorant tout bonnement les cœurs et autres mots doux que lui lançait le cuistot du navire, Nami partit à la suite du bonbon doré qui s'éloignait déjà à son tour, guidant celle-ci vers une direction complètement opposée à celle par laquelle Luffy et Usopp avaient disparus, se disant qu'au fond, partir ainsi à l'aventure ne lui coûtait rien, et puis, cela lui permettait de s'éloigner un instant de cet équipage de dégénérés qui ne faisait que hurler et chanter la nuit comme le jour. De plus, elle était curieuse de savoir où ce mystérieux petit bonbon allait bien pouvoir l'amener…  
Mais comme on dit, la curiosité est un très vilain défaut… 

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Et vou-a-lààà, un second chapitre de terminé !  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des avis sur ce qui va ou pourrait leur arriver ? Je vous écoute avec attention !  
Et en attendant, je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Hey bande de gens !  
Nous revoilà donc pour un nouveau chapitre tout blanc tout neuf afin de poursuivre cette _tragique fanfiction_ –tintintiiin-  
Je pense que je vais continuer à en poster un tous les jours à peu près, ce rythme me plait et cela vous empêche de trop devoir attendre afin de recevoir la suite !

Donc une bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Sur la plage au sable rosé qui brillait sous les chauds rayons d'un soleil de milieu d'après-midi, quatre silhouettes se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre, discutant entre elles d'un air à la fois joyeux et impatient, se demandant qui serait le prochain à se faire aborder par l'une des petites créatures en forment de bonbons appelées « les Sweeties » afin que celle-ci les escortent en direction d'une visite de l'île ainsi que de ses mystères qu'ils avaient tous hâte de découvrir, l'eau leur montant déjà à la bouche, au vrai sens du terme pour certains d'entre eux.

Pour l'instant, seuls Brook, Franky, Chopper ainsi que Robin n'avaient pas encore quitté la plage sur laquelle ils avaient accostés quelques minutes plus tôt. En ce qui concernait les cinq autres membres de l'équipage, ils étaient déjà tous partis, chacun d'entre eux étant accompagné par l'un des Sweeties, en direction d'un lieu qu'ils ignoraient encore mais qu'ils avaient tous, ils devaient l'admettre, l'empressement de découvrir.

« Je me demande pourquoi Usopp et Luffy on put y aller à deux… J'aurais bien aimé aller avec eux ! »

S'enquit Chopper qui s'était assis sur un petit rocher bleu et lisse qui se trouvait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur le médecin, je suis sûr que vous allez rapidement les retrouver. »

Reprit Robin dans un chaleureux sourire, chose qui fit rougir le petit renne au nez bleu jusqu'aux oreilles, se remettant debout tout en se trémoussant de droite à gauche dans un sourire qu'il essayait en vint de dissimuler, l'une de ses pattes grattant frénétiquement l'arrière de sa petite tête.

« Le fait que tu m'appelle « médecin » ne me fait pas plaisir du tout.. ! Abrutie.. ! »

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase devant le visage amusé de la jeune archéologue, l'un des petits bonbons, rose cette fois-ci, s'avança en direction du médecin de bord, chose qui fit apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux de celui-ci lorsque le petit être lui demanda poliment de bien vouloir le suivre dans ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme étant « une mine joyeuse ». –bien que en tant que bonbon, les expressions n'étaient pas réellement facile à déchiffrer…-

« À tout à l'heure, les amis ! »

S'exclama Chopper d'un air émerveillé tout en faisant signe au petit trio qui restait encore sur la baie, celui-ci lui rendant son signe de la main tout en le regardant s'éloigner sur la plage.

 __

 _Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans les profondes forêts de Crazy Island…_

« C'est quand qu'on arriiive ? »

Se plaignit Luffy qui avançait au ralenti derrière le bonbon rouge devant lequel il salivait depuis déjà un moment, Usopp marchant aux côté de celui-ci d'un pas décidé.

« Dans quelques mètres, chers visiteurs. »

Un soupire de désespoir accompagna les propos du Sweetie, le jeune homme au chapeau de paille laissant mollement tomber ses bras le long de son corps alors qu'à ses côté, le garçon au long nez le regardait tout en arquant un sourcil d'un air perplexe, une épaisse goutte d'eau se formant derrière sa tête.

« Comment fais-tu pour perdre autant d'énergie en si peu de temps.. ? »

« Mais j'ai faiiim… »

« Tu as toujours faim… »

Usopp finit par reporter son regard sur le paysage qui les entourait, observant un instant cette large forêt d'un air à la fois surpris et curieux. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils avançaient sur le petit sentier en damier qui s'enfonçait dans les bois, de multiples galets colorés servant de limite, probablement, venant border avec soin celui-ci. Autour d'eux poussaient des dizaines d'arbres différents, tous plus haut et plus étranges les uns que les autres, comme s'il s'agissait de la compétition de "quelle plante se fera la plus remarquer", tant les couleurs et les fruits qui se trouvaient sur ceux-ci étaient étincelants –fruits qui, notons-le, avaient été refusés d'accès par le Sweetie au pauvre Luffy affamé, lui ayant annoncé que la nourriture serait bien meilleure à l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient-.

Si quelqu'un serait venu leur annoncer qu'ils se trouvaient en cet instant en plein cœur de l'une des forêts des Frères Grimm, ils n'en auraient pas été plus surpris, tant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux semblait… irréel. Magique.

« Nous y voilà. »

Finit par s'exclamer joyeusement le bonbon tout en s'avançant en direction d'une gigantesque barrière en fer doré qui semblait avoir été décorée par milles et unes fleurs et derrière laquelle se cachait un tout autre monde, à en déduire des quelques filets de lumière qui s'échappaient à travers les feuilles des arbres.  
Ouvrant ladite barrière dans un grincement qui en était étrangement mélodieux, le petit Sweetie fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes d'avancer, ceux-ci se jetant un regard incertain avant de faire un pas en avant, leurs yeux s'écarquillant soudainement,tout deux s'immobilisant au milieu du petit sentier.  
Devant eux se trouvait, s'ils pouvaient l'appeler ainsi; le Paradis.

Un parc gigantesque dans lequel plantes, maisons, et tout objets qui s'y trouvaient semblaient être fait exclusivement… de nourriture. Que ce soit des bonbons, des pâtisseries, ou des plats de banquets, tout était au rendez-vous, le tout en taille inhabituellement grande, passant des murs en pains d'épices jusqu'à la petite rivière en ce qui semblait être du sirop qui s'écoulait entre les diverses rochers en beignets.  
Il aurait été impossible de décrire en quelques mots ce que ressentait, ou plutôt ne ressentait pas, Luffy et Usopp en cet instant, leurs yeux s'étant ouverts comme des soucoupes alors que leurs mâchoires, déjà dégoulinante de salive, venaient de retomber brutalement sur le sol, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un cartoon, chose qui eu lieu d'inquiéter le Sweetie de les voir faire des tête aussi inhumaine.

« Dites-moi… que je rêve… »

Finit par enfin articuler le jeune homme au long nez après une éternité de silence dans laquelle ils ne firent que contempler ce jardin d'Eden qui se trouvait autour d'eux.  
Cependant, lorsqu'il reposa son regard plus émerveillé que jamais en direction de Luffy, il crut que ses yeux allaient se mettre à bruler définitivement tant le garçon au chapeau de paille rayonnait de toute part.

« G… G… »

« Arrête de briller comme ça ! »

S'exclama Usopp tout en se cachant les yeux de l'être lumineux qu'était devenu son Capitaine.

« G… GÉNIAAAAL ! »

Et sur cette exclamation de bonheur qui fit s'envoler quelques oiseaux des arbres qui se trouvaient aux alentour dans un battement d'aile terrifié tant elle avait été forte, Luffy s'élança à toute vitesse à l'intérieur du gigantesque jardin coloré, les bras grands ouverts alors qu'il parcourait le lieu dans de grandes enjambées, comme s'il s'apprêtait à recueillir aux creux de ses bras son mari disparu à la guerre depuis tant d'années...

« Allez-y. »

La voix suraiguë du bonbon qui provenait de derrière son dos fit sursauter Usopp qui observait d'un air désabusé son Capitaine qui sautillait partout tel un enfant.

« Ah, oui.. ! » S'exclama-t-il une fois revenu à lui-même. « Luffy, attends-moi ! »

Sur ces mots, le sniper rejoignit en courant dans un éclat de rire son ami qui pour sa part, était déjà en train de dévorer un gigantesque ours en guimauve qui se trouvait là, des larmes de joie et de délice perlant aux coins de ses yeux, comme si cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il n'avait pas touché à de la nourriture.

« Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. Tout ce que vous mangez réapparaitra automatiquement, vous n'avez donc pas à vous en faire. »

Voyant qu'il n'était pas écouté par les deux énergumènes qui avait déjà dévoré une bonne partie du parc, le petit bonbon marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre, refermant la grille derrière lui.

« Amusez-vous bien. »

Les deux camarades n'entendirent même pas ces dernières paroles, bien trop occupés à s'amuser, comme s'ils venaient de retrouver l'entièreté de leur énergie pour le reste de leur existence.

« C'est le Paradis, ahah ! »

S'exclama Usopp tout en sautillant sur un matelas en gelée verte, accompagné par les éclats de rire de son Capitaine qui se dépêcha de le rejoindre, débutant ainsi un concours de "qui sautera le plus haut".

« Je pourrais rester ici le reste de ma vie ! »

Poursuivit-il tout en continuant de sauter de plus en plus haut, levant les poings vers le ciel comme s'il se prenait pour un super héro.

« Moi aussi ! »

Reprit Luffy qui faisait des pirouettes dans les airs tout en s'esclaffant de bonheur, tenant avec l'une de ses mains son fidèle chapeau afin que celui-ci ne s'envole pas.

« Il faudrait que les autres soient là aussi ! »

« Ouai ! D'ailleurs, je me demande ou ils sont arrivés eux… »

 _Ailleurs, à quelques kilomètre à l'Ouest de Crazy Island…_

Avançant d'un air incertain sur le petit sentier noir et blanc qui slalomait entre les arbres et autres rochers colorés, la jeune navigatrice suivait de près le petit bonbon de couleur dorée qui continuait de longer le chemin sur lequel ils se trouvaient d'un pas sûr de lui, la jeune femme regardant autour d'elle d'un regard à la fois surpris et émerveillé. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de l'existence d'une telle île qui se trouvait au beau milieu de l'océan et n'était citée sur aucune de ses cartes… Cependant, malgré son enchantement présent face à la beauté du lieu à travers lequel elle s'avançait avec son petit guide personnel, Nami préférait toujours se méfier, n'étant jamais assez sûre lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un lieu inconnu comme celui-ci...

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils finirent par enfin sortir de la forêt profonde, arrivant de ce fait devant un énorme et majestueux palace d'un blanc pur qui rayonnait de toute part, de l'or et des bijoux semblant orner le côté des fenêtres du lieu. Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, la navigatrice arrêta un instant d'avancer, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à trouver un tel endroit sur cette île. Mais à peine eu-t-elle le temps de reprendre son souffle que les deux immenses portes qui refermaient l'entrée du palace s'ouvrirent automatiquement et en parfaite harmonie, venant faire découvrir la vraie face du lieu à la jeune femme à la chevelure rousse.

Devant elle se déroulait un gigantesque tapis rouge en velours bordé de fils dorés qui menait tout droit vers une majestueuse piscine qui remplissait la quasi-totalité de l'endroit. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas d'eau qui se trouvait dans l'immense bassin, mais bien évidemment… Des centaines de bijoux et de pièces dorées, tous plus scintillants les uns que les autres.  
Au plafond pendaient de fasteux lustres faits de diamants et autres pierres précieuses qui éclairaient le somptueux palace dans lequel l'entièreté des objets semblaient luire grâce à l'or qui les recouvrait.  
Il fallut un instant à la jeune navigatrice afin d'être capable de se rendre compte du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait en cet instant, ses yeux marrons changeant soudainement de forme afin de prendre celle du symbole de Berries, ses mains se joignant devant son visage tant le sentiment de joie qui s'emparait d'elle était immense.

« Hiiiii ! C'est… C'est magnifique ! »

S'exclama-t-elle tout en s'illuminant de mille feu, rendant encore plus brillante la décoration qu'elle ne l'était déjà alors qu'un sourire inhumain se dessinait sur son visage, courant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce afin de venir caresser amoureusement tous ces meubles embellis de diamants qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

« Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le désirez. »

Reprit le Sweetie doré qui pour sa part était resté à l'entrée, ses petits bras croisés derrière son dos.

« Vraiment.. ?! C'est merveilleux ! »

Reprit Nami d'une voix émerveillée, ayant entièrement oubliée la méfiance qui la rongeait encore quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je vous souhaite un bon amusement. »

Termina le bonbon avant de saluer la demoiselle qui ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à lui, trop occupée à lancer les centaines de billets qui se trouvaient là dans les airs avant de venir danser en dessous comme le ferait un enfant avec des feuilles mortes en plein automne, avant de refermer la porte du palace derrière lui, laissant donc la navigatrice seule avec son petit Paradis personnel, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Voici donc deux des lieux où nos chers Mugiwaras ont été envoyés, ehehe, mais ce n'est que le début ! *musique de suspense*  
Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, des avis pour ce petit chapitre ?  
De toute façon, nous nous retrouvons très vite pour la suite !  
Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Bonjour bonsoir !

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre hier, j'étais chargée de travail à ne plus en voir mon propre bureau ! Mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas..!  
En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins !

Encore merci pour vos jolies reviews qui me donne encore plus envie d'avancer dans l'histoire !

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite, encore et toujours, une bonne lecture ~

* * *

Tout était calme sur l'île à présent. Le Thousand Sunny flottait paisiblement sur les vagues d'un bleu inhabituellement clair sur lesquelles se reflétaient les chauds rayons du soleil à quelques mètres à peine de la plage de sable rose sur laquelle de multiples coquillages colorés s'étaient échoués, rendant le paysage encore plus lumineux.  
Le silence régnait aux alentours de Crazy Island, tout le petit équipage des Mugiwaras qui avaient accostés un peu plus tôt sur le bord de l'étrange île ayant tous été apportés aux quatre coins de celle-ci sans réellement savoir où exactement, tous escortés par de mystérieuses petites créatures nommées « les Sweeties ».  
La journée ensoleillée ne faisait que s'allonger, et il aurait été compliqué de dire l'heure qu'il était en cet instant tant le soleil ne cessait de grimper dans le ciel sans jamais redescendre, venant de ce fait éclairer toutes les parcelles de cet univers étrange qui se trouvait au centre même de l'océan…

 _Quelques kilomètres plus loin de la plage, non loin du centre de la forêt…_

« Oi, ça fait plus de dix minutes qu'on marche, tu ne serais pas en train de m'embobiner ? »

Commença Sanji qui commençait grandement à s'impatienter tout en venant tirer sur sa sempiternelle cigarette avec laquelle il jouait entre ses lèvres depuis un moment.

« Non, cher visiteur. Plus que quelques minutes et nous serons arrivés. »

Répondit simplement le Sweeties sans même adresser un regard au blond qui parut peu convaincu suite à ces mots. Toutefois, reposant son regard sur les centaines de plantes multicolores qui les entouraient tout en lâchant un long soupire, le jeune cuistot vint arquer son unique sourcil visible, soudain interpellé. Il devait y avoir sur cette île des tonnes de fruits et autres légumes qui poussaient et dont il ne connaissait pas encore l'existence, et à en voir tous ces arbres desquels pendaient de jolis agrumes colorés, il serait vraisemblablement possible d'en récolter quelques-uns afin de tenter une toute nouvelle recette ! Et qui sait qu'il se trouvait peut être même être le tout premier cuisinier à mettre les pieds sur cette île, en raison de pourquoi aucuns de ces spécimens n'apparaissaient dans ses précieux livres culinaires. Il esquissa un léger sourire d'un air ravis à cette idée, s'apprêtant déjà à questionner son petit guide personnel aux sujets desdites plantes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux, lorsque celui-ci l'interrompit, arrentant soudainement d'avancer.

« Nous y voilà, cher visiteur. »

D'un air perplexe, Sanji reposa son œil sur le petit être de couleur turquoise avant de relever son attention sur le lieu devant lequel ils se trouvaient, prenant de ce fait un air à la fois surpris et perplexe. Devant eux se trouvait une haute barrière dorée de près de trois mètres de haut, les barreaux luisants de celle-ci se terminant en une simple spirale avec légèreté, chose qui fit arquer un sourcil à Sanji qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien renfermer cette gigantesque clôture qui ressemblait presque à la porte du Paradis comme le dessinerait la plupart des enfants…

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Questionna-t-il alors que le bonbon turquoise s'avançait, venant de ce fait ouvrir l'immense barrière derrière laquelle était caché ce dont à quoi Sanji s'attendait le moins à trouver sur une telle île…  
Ces yeux –ou plutôt son œil- s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'incompréhension à la vue de ce conte de fée devenu réalité, sa cigarette s'échappant soudainement d'entre ses lèvres qu'il avait entrouvertes d'ébahissement, celle-ci venant terminer sa course sur le sol qui étrangement, avait changé de matière, s'étant transformé en une sorte de coton rosâtre et moelleux dans lequel les pieds du jeune homme s'étaient enfoncés doucement.  
Devant son visage consterné se trouvait une petite île entourée de nuages rosâtres sur lesquels coulait un petit ruisseau et au bord duquel étaient assises de charmantes demoiselles aux formes généreuses qui s'amusaient avec l'eau constellée d'étoiles tout en riant aux éclats, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, l'une d'entre elles, vêtues d'une minuscule robe presque entièrement transparente, venant pointer Sanji du doigt à ses camarades lorsqu'elle l'aperçut devant la barrières dorée. Suite à ce geste, toutes tournèrent la tête en sa direction avant de commencer à lui faire de grands signes d'un air joyeux afin de le faire venir vers elles, de larges sourires éclairant leurs jolies visages aux joues rosies.

« …Suis-je… mort.. ? »

Articula finalement le jeune cuistot après un temps de silence, gardant cette expression troublée sur le visage avant d'enfin réaliser, son œil venant prendre, d'une façon aussi inhumaine qu'inexpliquée la forme d'un gigantesque cœur rose bonbon, levant ses mains au ciel dans un éclat de bonheur, un gigantesque sourire amoureux comme si des centaines de flèches venaient de lui transpercer la poitrine venant relier ses deux oreilles ensemble d'un bout à l'autre de son visage.

« J'arrive mes chéries ! »

S'exclama-t-il soudainement tout en agitant ses mains vers celles-ci qui lâchèrent de légers rires alors que le blondinet s'élançait en courant à leur rencontre, celles-ci l'accueillant à bras ouverts dans de splendides sourires auxquels il fut incapable de résister, retenant de justesse un saignement de nez qui tentait de faire son apparition.  
Une fois qu'il fut aux côtés de "ses princesse" Sanji se mit à rire comme un bien heureux alors qu'autour de lui celles-ci l'enlaçaient déjà d'un air amusé comme si il s'agissait d'un Dieu descendu sur Terre afin de leur tenir compagnie, lui apportant sur un plateau doré diverses petits plats et autres mets délicats alors que pour sa part, le blond se laissait tomber en souriant tel un abruti au milieu des petits nuages qui se trouvaient être incroyablement confortables, semblable à de la gelée.

« Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. »

Commença le Sweetie qui, comme à chaque fois, ne fut pas écouté, l'invité de ces lieux étant déjà bien trop occupé avec ses nouvelles "fleurs" que pour écouter parler un stupide bonbon qui néanmoins lui souhaita un bon amusement comme à chaque fois en tant que formule de politesse avant de disparaître des lieux derrière l'immense grille dorée qu'il referma dans un grincement silencieux, laissant le jeune cuistot seul avec ses "Mellorines" comme il aimait tant les appeler pour on ne sait quelle raison…

 _À quelques pas de là, un peu plus au Sud de Crazy Island…_

Chantonnant d'un air joyeux tout en avançant en de petites enjambées en raison de sa taille, le petit Tony Tony Chopper suivait d'un air enjoué le bonbon rose qui était venu le chercher quelques minutes plus tôt sur la plage afin de le conduire vers un endroit qu'il considérait comme étant "merveilleux" -bien qu'il n'avait pas encore la moindre idée du type de lieu dont il s'agissait-, regardant autour de lui d'un air émerveillé dans un large sourire, des étoiles venant pétiller dans ses petits yeux luisants. Cette forêt le passionnait et faisait monter en lui une envie folle de la visiter, de s'aventurer au cœur de celle-ci afin d'y découvrir les centaines, peut-être même les milliers de plantes médicinales qui devaient probablement pousser parmi tous ces arbres colorés qui attiraient tout particulièrement son attention en raison des fruits appétissants qui poussaient sur ceux-ci, venant faire gémir son estomac malgré lui, chose qui fit rougir d'embarras le petit renne au nez bleu qui espéra grandement que le Sweetie ne l'ai pas entendu, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci continuait d'avancer comme si de rien était.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons arrivés d'ici quelques instants. »

La voix du petit Sweetie fit sursauter Chopper qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées, mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête suite à ces mots, impatient de découvrir de quel endroit celui-ci pouvait bien parler...

Les quelques instants passèrent comme éternité aux yeux du petit médecin qui ne faisait que s'impatienter un peu plus à chacun de ses pas, avant qu'ils ne finissent par enfin arriver devant un immense parc d'attraction, la grande roue qu'ils avaient aperçu un peu plus tôt en arrivant sur l'île se dressant fièrement devant ses yeux ébahis.  
À chaque recoins du parc se trouvaient diverses stands de friandises, passant de ces délicieuses pommes d'Amour encore chaudes jusqu'à de gigantesques barbes à papa qui faisaient presque la taille du petit renne lui-même, ses yeux pétillants de mille feux à la vue de toutes ces merveilles et de ce lieu qui était encore plus magique que tout ce dont à quoi, il aurait pu rêver...  
Mais il semblait que sa surprise cela ne s'arrêtait pas là, étant donné que quelques mètres plus loin de l'entrée de ce pays des merveilles, le jeune médecin aperçut, se promenant dans le parc en trottinant d'un air joyeux, diverses… peluches sous l'apparence d'animaux, que ce soit un "lapinoux" rose bonbon avec une sucette, ou encore un ours violet qui faisait de la corde à sauter… C'était à peine si Chopper était capable de réaliser le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux éblouis.  
Sans la moindre hésitation et se laissant emporter par son instinct, il s'élança en direction de toute cette petite bande qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, lui proposant de s'amuser ensemble tout en gardant leurs larges sourires de ficelles cousus soigneusement sur leurs jolis visages fais de coton.

« Tu es ici comme chez toi, Chopper ! »

S'exclama l'une des peluches tout en lui tendant une barbe à papa qu'il accepta volontiers.

« Merci ! Ah, c'est… c'est merveilleux ! »

Le visage du petit renne au nez bleu rayonnait de bonheur, se sentant incroyablement bien dans ce lieu semblable au Pays des rêves à ses yeux qui n'en revenaient toujours pas. Le Sweetie, afin de ne pas changer ses bonnes habitudes, lui confirma qu'il _pouvait_ rester dans ce lieu aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, et lui souhaita un bon amusement avec sa nouvelle compagnie qui fêtait déjà l'arrivée du nouveau venu, le lançant dans les airs en l'acclamant comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable Héro, le petit médecin riant aux éclats alors qu'il était porté de plus en plus haut, ayant l'impression d'avoir oublié tout ce qui le tracassait auparavant au moment même où il avait traversé l'entrée de ce parc Merveilleux…

 _Toujours sur la même île –bien entendu- en direction de la plage…_

« Ne vous éloignez pas cher visiteur ! »

« Tsk, je ne m'éloigne pas, c'est toi qui cours dans tous les sens, maudite boule verte… »

« Je ne suis pas une boule mais un Sweetie. Et cela pourrait être dangereux si vous ne me suivez pas correctement ! »

« Je t'en foutrais des "Sweetie". Alors, il est où cet endroit dont tu me parlais ? »

« Pas part là ! »

Le pauvre bonbon de couleur verte et à bout de souffle attrapa la manche de Zoro avec rapidité, empêchant celui-ci de s'éloigner une nouvelle fois vers la mauvaise direction avec désespoir.  
Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure à présent que les deux têtes vertes couraient ainsi à travers toute l'île, l'un n'en faisant qu'à sa tête à marcher à travers bois plutôt que de suivre les chemins, le second le coursant désespérément afin de le remettre sur la bonne voie. Le Sweetie, bien qu'il avait été dépourvu de sentiment lors de sa création, ne comprenait pas comment était-il possible pour un être humain de sa carrure d'avoir un si mauvais sens de l'orientation, au point tel que lorsqu'il lui disait de tourner à droite, celui-ci continuait tout droit, ou venait même rebrousser chemin sans la moindre raison, comme si ses sens lui avaient été retirés lors de sa naissance. De plus, lorsque le petit être lui annonçait qu'il s'était trompé de direction, le bretteur remettait toujours la faute sur le dos de celui-ci, ne se rendant même pas compte de sa propre bêtise, c'était aberrant et il était épuisé...  
C'est alors qu'une idée de génie traversa son petit esprit de sucre.

« Veuillez patienter. »

Arquant un sourcil, Zoro arrêta d'avancer, déposant son regard perplexe sur le Sweetie qui fit apparaître, il ne sut trop comment, une petite pochette rosâtre qu'il ouvrit, venant plonger ses minuscules bras dedans.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les bonbons que je vais déposer sur le sentier. »

Conclut-t-il finalement d'un air fier de lui, le bretteur écarquillant les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu te fous de moi ! Je ne suis pas un oiseau ou je ne sais quoi ! Jamais je ramasserais tes stupides bonbons, je préfère encore me perdre ici plutôt que…- »

 _Long monologue solitaire du bretteur_.

...Et c'est ainsi que Zoro se retrouva à ramasser les petits bonbons que le Sweetie semait sur son chemin l'un après l'autre à contre cœur, lançant diverses insultes entre ses dents d'un air agacé et honteux, espérant en son for intérieur qu'aucun membre de son équipage n'arrive à ce moment-là, imaginant très mal l'allure qu'il avait en cet instant à ramasser les petits bonbons tel un enfant qui cherchait des œufs en chocolat dans son jardin le matin de Pâques...

« Nous y voilà. »

Relevant ses yeux d'un air à la fois soulagé et surpris, Zoro resta perplexe un instant, se disant que cela avait été plus rapidement que précédemment –bien évidement vu qu'il avait suivi le bon chemin- avant qu'il ne vienne subitement écarquiller les yeux, se relevant soudainement à la vue de cet endroit assez… inattendu.

« C'est quoi… _ça_ ? »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Oui, j'aime arrêter les chapitres sur une petite touche de suspens, et cela risque de continuer par la suite, ehehe.

En ce qui concerne la suite de la Fanfiction, je risque de ne pas poster beaucoup ce weekend, je m'en excuse d'avance..!  
Cela me permettra de me rattraper un peu sur mes chapitres de cette façon ~

Enfin bref, je vous remercie de continuer à me lire et de me soutenir, et j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plus, à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note –assez longue-** : Hey hey vous !  
J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend, de mon côté le temps était merveilleux –pour une fois- !  
Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu patienter pour recevoir la suite, d'ailleurs, rentrons dans le vif du sujet !

Tout d'abord, au sujet de ce chapitre, les descriptions en ce qui concerne les lieux des personnages seront un peu plus vagues, au risque de devoir encore en faire d'autres chapitres et de vite rendre cela lassant et répétitif, au fond, ça ne fera que se répéter. Et puis, cela permettra de rentrer plus rapidement dans le vif du sujet, ehehe !

Deuxième petite annonce : _J'ANNONCE OFFICIELLEMENT L'OUVERTURE D'UNE VENTE DE SWEETIES.  
_ Alors approchez, approchez, ne soyez pas timides, nous en avons beaucoup trop en stock, il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse au plus vite au risque de subir une invasion ! C'EST UNE URGENCE !  
Alors envoyez Sweetie au _666 666 666_ sans plus tarder !  
Merci de votre compréhension.

Et bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

« C'est quoi… _ça_ ? »

Le bretteur resta consterné un instant face au lieu qui se trouvait devant son regard troublé, l'un de ses sourcils s'étant visiblement arqué de surprise et d'incompréhension.  
À vrai dire, l'idée qu'un tel endroit se trouve sur cette île –ou tout simplement qu'un tel endroit _existe_ \- le remplissait de stupéfaction, restant là, béat, en plein milieu du chemin sur lequel il ramassait les bonbons que le Sweetie lui déposait quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Il s'agit de l'endroit dont je vous parlais, cher visiteur. »

Conclut le petit être vert tout en se tournant vers Zoro, lui faisant signe de s'avancer.  
Devant eux se dressait une entre bien différente de l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis le début du trajet… Arbres colorés, petits bonshommes en sucre, tout cela avait disparu, laissant place à un tout autre décor. Décor qui, en soit, rappelait étrangement un endroit à notre cher épéiste qui s'avança, regardant autour de lui d'un air à la fois ébahi et émerveillé, bien qu'il essaya de dissimuler cette émotion du mieux qu'il put, un léger sourire s'affichant sur son visage.  
Marchant sur d'épais galets qui servaient de petit sentier, semblerait-il, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se dirigea en direction de ce qui semblait être un lieu d'entrainement, diverses armes et autres haltères de qualité semblant être à disposition, soigneusement rangés dans de larges caisses en bois. Au loin, une sorte de petit temple comme celui dans lequel il s'était entraîné durant son enfance se dressait fièrement, entouré par un petit ruisseau qui lui remémorait bien des souvenirs…  
Ce lieu calme l'apaisait, et cet élan de nostalgie à la vue de ce décor lui faisait le plus grand bien. Cependant, le paysage ne s'arrêtait pas là, car à sa plus grande surprise, lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il put apercevoir des réserves entières et incalculables de… tonneaux de saké. Des litres et des litres de saké à perte de vue, au point tel que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'étonnement. Toutes ces fois où cet abruti de Cook lui avait interdit l'accès à sa chère boisson bien aimée, à présent, il s'en moquait bien, il pourrait enfin assoupir son éternelle soif d'alcool !  
S'apprêtant déjà à s'avancer en direction de ses précieux petits tonneaux de saké qui semblaient silencieusement l'appeler, le bretteur posa l'un de ses pieds sur l'herbe d'un vert inhabituellement clair et constata avec surprise que celle-ci était étrangement… molle, et moelleuse. Retirant son pied dans un sursaut, il le reposa quelques instants plus tard afin de s'assurer que le terrain n'était pas un piège, venant tâter celui-ci du talon d'un air perplexe.  
La matière du sol, en dehors du sentier de galets, était toute aussi molle et confortable que celle d'un lit… L'endroit parfait pour faire une longue et interminable sieste sous ce soleil qui venait lui caresser le visage.  
Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Zoro se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol dans une exclamation de bonheur, fermant ses paupières tout en s'étirant de tout son long, tel un chat qui se prélasserait sous les rayons d'un soleil de fin de matinée.

« Ah, c'est le pied ! »

Conclut-il dans un léger rire, se disant qu'il serait capable de rester là des jours durant tant l'atmosphère qui régnait dans ce lieu lui était agréable.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cher visiteur, vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira. »

Étant déjà parti tel un prédateur en direction de ses chers tonneaux d'alcool desquels il se versait déjà une grande choppe de son eau de vie, Zoro continua à afficher un large sourire rayonnant, ne cessant de s'exclamer à quel point cet endroit était incroyable.

Et le Sweetie quitta les lieux, laissant donc le bretteur seuls avec son nouveau petit chez lui…

 _À l'Est de Crazy Island, bla bla bla…_

« Awh ! C'est vraiment _SUUUPER_ génial ici ! »

S'exclama le cyborg des Mugiwaras qui pour sa part, avait déjà pris place sur un confortable fauteuil semblable à un trône sur lequel il s'était vautré de manière disgracieuse, buvant à grandes gorgées son énième bouteille de Cola, celui-ci semblant être encore plus frais et délicieux que jamais, et à en voir le nombre de réserves qui l'attendait, il n'était pas prêt à avoir terminé d'en boire.  
Le lieux dans lequel il se trouvait était, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, une sorte d'immense laboratoire –bien qu'il ressemblait en grande partie à un bar- rempli de toute sorte de pièces et autres matériaux de construction, de quoi occuper le menuisier de l'équipage durant pas mal de temps, étant donné l'émerveillement de celui-ci face à ces centaines de plans qui lui était à disposition. De plus, non seulement cet endroit était le paradis pour tout ce qui était lié à la création de toutes sortes d'objets, mais il semblerait qu'au bout de la pièce se trouvait une scène sur laquelle se trouverait dans un moment, s'il avait bien comprit, diverses chanteuses et autres danseuses qui lui organiseront un spectacle qu'il avait déjà hâte de voir, lançant sa bouteille vide dans un coin de la pièce dans un soupire de bien-être.

Cela faisait déjà quelques instants que son petit guide personnel –orange pour sa part- l'avait laissé avec son petit Paradis et ses rêveries, ayant disparu il ne savait trop où, bien que pour sa part, Franky se moquait bien de savoir où celui-ci était bien parti. D'ailleurs, il se moquait de _tout_ à présent. Il était "chez lui" et ne voulait plus quitter cet endroit peu importe ce qu'on pourrait bien lui donner en échange.

 _Même île, autre chemin, autre paysage…_

« Amusez-vous bien. »

Conclut le Sweetie tout en saluant son hôte qui pour sa part, poussait déjà des éclats de rires si puissant que l'île entière, -voir l'océan entier- aurait pu l'entendre, le squelette musicien s'étant déjà mis à jouer une toute nouvelle composition endiablée au rythme des guitares et des batteries que ses nouveaux compagnons –tous ressemblant étrangement soit à des zombies, soit à de jolies demoiselles en petites tenues, allez savoir pourquoi…- jouaient frénétiquement et d'un air enjoué, comme s'ils faisaient cela depuis toujours.

« _Yohohoh_ ! Cet endroit est vraiment incroyable ! »

S'exclama-t-il sans pour autant détacher sa toute nouvelle guitare électrique de ses mains squelettiques, faisant aller sa tête dans tous les sens dans des exclamations de joie.  
Le lieu dans lequel Brook se trouvait était, pour sa part, complètement différent des autres. Celui-ci ressemblait plus à une immense salle de concert qui en serait presque à perte de vue et dans laquelle lumières colorées et autres fumigènes étaient les bienvenus, sans oublier ces centaines de confettis et autres canons de serpentins qui ne cessaient de faire leurs apparitions, rendant l'atmosphère du lieu encore plus festive qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
La petite troupe musicale était composée d'environ cinq autres membres, tous jouant leurs instruments de musique à la perfection au plus grand bonheur de Brook qui pour sa part, retenait déjà ses larmes de bonheur qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux –bien qu'il ne possède pas d'yeux, yohoho !- tant l'émotion ainsi que la musiques était forte, venant faire vibrer le crâne du squelette musicien.

Par moment, de charmantes jeunes filles, comme quoi l'île en avait en réserve, venait lui servir de délicieux Milk-shakes servit dans d'immense verts colorés, chose qui ne cessait d'épater Brook qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en recommander une tournée à chaque fin de morceau.

Jouer ainsi jusqu'à en perdre le souffle –bien qu'il n'ait pas de-… - rendait l'ancien violoniste encore plus joyeux qu'il ne l'était déjà dans ses habitudes, son envie de continuer à jouer et à rester sur cette île formidable ne faisant que s'élargir au fil des minutes, des heures… Oubliant presque son équipage avec qui il avait accosté sur cette île…

Ne nous répétons pas, vous connaissez la musique…

« C'est vraiment très charmant ici ! »

Esquissant son éternel sourire tout aussi chaleureux, la jeune archéologue au cheveux sombres posa son regard sur le petit Sweetie de couleur mauve qui venait de l'escorter vers le fond de la forêt, là où le ciel était à peine visible tant les feuilles des arbres y étaient épaisses, de longues lianes décorées de fleurs colorées retombant des arbres comme des guirlandes qui donnaient un tout autre aspect à la forêt, comme si un monde féerique se cachait parmi ces nombreuses plantes qui y poussaient.  
Il lui avait fallu écarter un rideau de fleurs pour accéder au lieu vers lequel l'avait mené le petit bonbon, des petites marches d'escaliers en pierres anciennes sur lesquelles diverses gravures étaient inscrites venant escalader une petite falaise avant d'enfin déboucher vers une sorte de gigantesque antre qui se trouvait dans le tronc d'un arbre si imposant qu'il aurait presque été possible de l'apercevoir de l'autre bout de l'océan, la jeune archéologue levant les yeux d'un air émerveillé en direction de ce lieu formidable et si impressionnant qu'elle dut faire plusieurs fois le tour sur elle-même afin d'en apercevoir tous les recoins.  
Il s'agissait d'une sorte de gigantesque bibliothèque dans laquelle tous les ouvrages les plus anciens auraient été recueillis, diverses statuettes et autres reliques se trouvant soigneusement rangées dans chaque coins de ce lieu d'une beauté et d'un mystère extraordinaire, Robin ne cessant d'être plus émerveillée à chaque pas qu'elle faisait au sein même de cet endroit.

« Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un tel endroit sur cette île… »

Finit elle par murmurer d'un air abasourdi avant de reporter son regard sur le petit être mauve qui l'accompagnait, affichant un large sourire reconnaissant à celui-ci.

« Merci de m'avoir conduit ici, je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux. Cet endroit est vraiment formidable… »

Elle s'avança parmi les ouvrages, contemplant ceux-ci d'un air à la fois admiratif et nostalgique, cela lui remémorant vaguement son île natale, bien que de manière plus joyeuse.

« Il me faudra des heures pour pouvoir tous les lire. »

Songea-t-elle d'un air rêveur, effleurant la couverture de ceux-ci du bout des doigts, déjà rempli de hâte de pouvoir commencer à feuilleter ceux-ci.

« Vous avez tout votre temps pour le faire. Restez ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. »

Reprit le Sweetie, qui malgré la distance, l'avait entendue.

« Je te remercie. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme ne fit que s'agrandir afin de lui montrer sa gratitude alors que le petit être s'éloignait d'ores et déjà, refermant la large porte qui servait d'entrée

au creux de l'arbre derrière lui…

L'île était redevenue calme… Comme si personne n'avait jamais traversé ces bois ou encore accosté sur cette plage au sable fin… Le silence régnait dès à présent sur Crazy Island, le soleil pointant déjà à l'horizon, comme si cette interminable journée prenait finalement fin après de longues heures…

Tout le petit équipage était à présent éparpillé aux quatre coins de l'île qui était doucement caressée par les derniers rayons orange du soleil qui venait également teindre de diverses couleurs les vagues étrangement calmes qui entouraient le petit îlot de terre.

Deux premiers sautillant comme des bien heureux sur de la gelée, une troisième nageant dans une piscine de bonheur et d'argent, un quatrième s'amusant avec ses jolies princesses, un cinquième mangeant de la barbe à papa à s'en faire vomir, un sixième ronflant comme un bien heureux avec une choppe de saké à la main, un septième dansant joyeusement sur une scène en buvant du Cola, un huitième jouant de la guitare à en perdre les doigts, et une neuvième lisant déjà maintes ouvrages tout en sirotant un cocktail…  
Sans se rendre compte du temps qui s'écoulait autour d'eux peut être trop rapidement.  
Sans se rendre compte de l'Ombre qui les enlaçait déjà de ses bras cauchemardesques…

 _Et le premier jour se termina._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

Le suspens se fait de plus en plus lourd, ehehe !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je ne mords pas ! –du moins pas souvent-  
Et je vous dis : À la revoyure !


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Ohoh, il semblerait que j'ai pris un peu de retard pour, ce chapitre… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas !  
Le rythme de ceux-ci risque de beaucoup varier ces temps-ci, étant donné que je dois faire plusieurs choses en dehors, additionné à mes travaux de fins d'année… -ô joie, ô bonheur-

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours énormément plaisir de voir que mes écrits continuent à plaire !  
Et concernant la vente de Sweeties, vos commandes ont été prisent en compte ! –g soui le pèr nowel- Par contre, pour Zoro, je regrette de vous annoncer que je ne pourrais vous l'envoyer qu'à la fin de cette fanfiction, car j'en aurais encore besoin…Heheh.

Enfin bon, j'arrête de parler, et vous laisse découvrir ce tout nouveau chapitre dans lequel le suspens commence enfin à se lancer…  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures déjà, ses chauds rayons venant caresser doucement l'île de Crazy Island qui pour sa part, s'était enfin réveillée après cette nuit interminable.  
Toute personne se trouvant sur ces mieux avait repris ses activités de la veille, que ce soit manger, dormir, ou encore chanter, les rêves reprenant lentement leurs cours alors que la vie renaissait au sein de ce petit îlot remplit de mystères…

« Je vois que vous avez bien fait votre travail. »

Assis tel un Roi sur une haute chaise semblable à un trône recouvert de coussins colorés qui se trouvait au bout d'une immense table recouverte d'une nappe rose bordée de blanc ainsi que de plusieurs récipients, tous remplis de diverses sucreries et autres douceurs, le Duc Insane-O, également appelé comme étant l'hôte de cette île merveilleuse où tout être vivant sur ce vaste monde souhaiterait s'aventurer, se prélassait tel une diva dans son antre gigantesque, venant récupérer une poignée de bonbons dans un large bol de diamant qui se situait sur l'un des accoudoirs de son trône, un fin sourire animant son visage pâle.

« Que devons-nous faire à présent, Maître ? »

Le regard perçant du Duc se posa sur les huit petits Sweeties colorés qui se trouvaient soigneusement alignés devant lui, leurs minuscules bras étant croisés derrière ce qui pourrait être considéré comme étant leurs dos.

« Faites comme d'habitude. Contentez-vous de les surveiller et de m'annoncer si quoi que ce soit d'anormal arrive dans les jours qui suivent… »

« Bien, Maître. »

Et sur ces paroles synchronisées, la ribambelle de bonbons s'éloigna de l'antre du Duc, le laissant seul au milieu de cette pièce imposante remplie de milles et une couleur, le lieu ressemblant plus à une chambre d'une petite fille de six ans accros aux peluches et à ce genre de chose plutôt qu'au palais d'un Duc imposant… Duc imposant qui, d'un air amusé, vint déposer son regard sur un coin de la pièce dans lequel se trouvaient neuf petites poupées de chiffon soigneusement rangées sur une étagère de bois ciré et qui fixaient le vide de leurs yeux en boutons noir inanimés, comme si elles attendaient sagement que quelque chose se produise…

« Oi la boule rouge ! Je peux ravoir un autre de tes bras ? »

Allongé sur son dos d'un air las, ses bras passés sous sa nuque, Luffy observait la tête en bas le petit Sweetie qui se trouvait derrière lui, le regardant d'un air affamé.

« Vous avez des tonnes de nourriture à proximité de vous, cher visiteur. Pourquoi voulez-vous mes bras plus qu'autre chose ? »

« Parce que c'est trop cool de les voir repousser à chaque fois ! »

Lâchant un rire amusé, le garçon au chapeau de paille se releva, reposant son attention sur le petit être qui semblait, malgré son manque d'expression, prendre un air désabusé suite aux paroles de celui-ci. Effectivement, il se trouvait que même s'ils perdaient des membres ou étaient dans un sale état, les parties des Sweeties repoussaient toujours, comme par magie. Étrange non ? Cependant, cela semblait tant amuser Luffy que celui-ci jouait à "je l'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément…" avec les bras du pauvre bonbon qui subissait cela depuis déjà plusieurs jours, ayant presque l'impression d'être un animateur de camps pour enfant à se faire ainsi malmener par le jeune homme émerveillé par la moindre petit chose…

« Hey Luffy… »

La voix d'Usopp tira le plus jeune de ses éclats de rire, lui faisant arquer un sourcil alors qu'il reportait son attention sur son ami au long nez qui se trouvait allongé sur un gigantesque champignon rosâtre quelques mètres plus loin.

« Tu ne te demande pas où sont passés les autres, toi ? »

Se relevant afin de lui faire face, le sniper prit un air à la fois contrarié et perplexe, chose qui fit prendre une mine interrogée à Luffy avant qu'il ne reprenne, affichant son éternel sourire inhumainement grand à son nakama.

« Ils ne doivent être pas très loin ! Et puis, si l'endroit où ils se trouvent est aussi génial qu'ici, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, hahah ! »

Le visage inquiet d'Usopp se transforma bien vite en un léger sourire apaisé, se disant que si le Capitaine le disait –malgré le nombre d'absurdités qu'il était capable de dire-, alors c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il lui faisait confiance, et puis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver de grave à leurs compagnons ? Ils étaient puissants et il n'y avait rien qui semblait dangereux sur ce petit lieu paradisiaque. Rien que le Bonheur…

Tous profitaient de leur petit séjour exceptionnel sur cette île de rêves, se prélassant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, chacun dans leur petite bulle personnelle où rien ni personne ne semblait être capable de venir les déranger, ne serait-ce que le temps qui s'écoulait étrangement vite, les jours étant inhabituellement longs, comme si le soleil avait décidé de ne plus se coucher et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, laissant ce paysage ensoleillé et ce ciel dégagé à en perdre la raison, ce temps merveilleux ne faisant qu'embellir encore plus cette île resplendissante de merveilles…

Assise de manière gracieuse sur un transat transparent recouvert d'une fine couverture de velours rouge devant sa gigantesque piscine d'or et de billets, Nami sirotait tranquillement un cocktail à la rose dans son gigantesque palace, les orteils en éventails, d'énormes lunettes de soleil étant posées sur son petit nez fin, comme si les lumières des lustres de diamants étaient bien trop resplendissantes pour ses grands yeux marrons.  
Ses poignets étaient ornés de bijoux lumineux de pierres précieuses coûteuses, et son cou soigneusement décoré d'un charmant collier en perles colorées qui lui allait à merveille, faisant ressortir un peu plus ces boucles d'oreilles dorées qui venaient embellir son joli visage lumineux de bonheur, un large sourire venant éclairer celui-ci alors qu'elle lâchait une exclamation de bien être tout en s'étirant de long en large, reposant son verre de cocktail vide sur son plateau d'argent qui se trouvait à proximité d'elle.

« Voudriez-vous un autre rafraîchissement, chère visiteur ? »

Venant baisser ses lunettes de soleil à l'aide de son index, la jolie navigatrice afficha un léger sourire au Sweetie doré qui se trouvait devant elle, reprenant le verre qu'elle venait de reposer.

« Volontiers, oui ! »

S'abaissant en signe qu'il allait s'exécuter, le petit bonbon s'apprêta à s'éloigner une seconde fois avec le verre, lorsque la rousse reprit, relevant ses précieuses lunettes sur ses yeux qu'elle ferma d'un air à part, posant ses mains derrière sa nuque comme si elle se trouvait à la plage.

« Au fait, je me demandais… Combien de temps cela fait depuis que je suis ici ? »

« Cela fait soixante-douze jours exactement depuis votre arrivée, madame. »

Conclut le petit être qui s'était retrouvé comme étant le nouveau majordome de la demoiselle d'un ton neutre, s'étant tourné une seconde fois vers celle-ci.  
Il fallut un temps à Nami avant que l'information ne traverse son esprit, gardant les yeux fermés un instant encore avant de réaliser ces paroles, ses paupières s'ouvrant subitement alors qu'elle se redressait en un bond sur son transat, ses lunettes de soleil tombant de son nez avant d'atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit muet.

« S… Soixante-douze.. ?! Non, ce n'est pas possible… Tu te moque de moi, pas vrai ? Hahah, petit farceur ! »

Affichant un sourire qui se voulait détendu malgré sa nervosité soudaine, Nami serra légèrement ses poings avant que le Sweetie ne reprenne, son manque d'expression rendant celle-ci encore plus tendue.

« Ceci est la pure vérité. En voici la preuve. »

Il fit apparaître une liste contenant un nombre incroyable de lignes, chose qui fit écarquiller les yeux de la navigatrice encore plus qu''ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Chaque petite ligne représente une journée que vous avez passée ici. Cela fait donc soixante-douze lignes. »

« M… Mais… Pourtant… Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que le temps passait si vite.. ! Il faut que je prévienne les autres ! »

Se relevant soudainement, la jeune fille s'empara sans réfléchir de sa veste en cuir qu'elle avait accrochée sur un porte manteau, dans un élan de panique, enfilant en un mouvement de pieds ses hauts talons d'un air à la fois angoissée et en rogne. Comment cela faisait-il qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte ? Cela n'était tout de même pas possible… Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne pouvaient pas rester un jour de plus sur cette île –cependant, elle repassera sans aucun doute chercher quelques pièces d'or…- au risque de s'y éterniser, et Dieu sait que le temps est important lorsque vous êtes un aventurier des Mers !

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, chère visiteur. »

Se plaçant devant la porte que la jeune navigatrice s'apprêtait à ouvrir afin de lui bloquer le passage, le petit bonbon releva son attention sur celle-ci, gardant ses bras soigneusement croisés derrière son dos, son manque d'expressivité ne faisant qu'agacer encore plus celle-ci qui fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« C'est la règle. Et le Maitre nous a dit de vous garder ici. Vous n'avez pas de raisons de fuir. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous plait ici. Je peux vous amener tout ce que vous souhaitez... »

Et sur ces mots, il fit apparaître un magnifique collier de cristal et d'argent qu'il lui montra, signe qu'il était capable de rendre l'irréel possible.

« Je ne veux plus de cela ! »

S'exclama Nami –bien qu'elle se soit néanmoins emparée du collier au passage, ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes- s'avançant d'un pas du Sweetie qui s'interférait entre elle et la sortie.

« Laisse-moi passer. »

« Non, vous devez rester ici. »

Voyant d'un air irrité que son petit majordome était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser sortir de son palace, elle serra les dents avant de lui envoyer un violent coup de pied, venant faire voler celui-ci quelque mètres plus loin avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer avec violence derrière elle, sortant en courant de son petit paradis qu'elle regrettait déjà amèrement. Cependant, elle était capable de choisir ses priorités, et sur le coup, il s'agissait de son équipage qui se trouvait lui aussi quelque part sur cette étrange île…

Marchant d'un pas pressé sur le petit chemin en damier qui l'avait amené vers cet endroit merveilleux quelques jours –ou plutôt mois- avant, la jeune navigatrice pestait d'un air agacé, serrant d'un air nerveux le collier saisit plus tôt entre ses mains tremblantes de rage, lorsqu'elle sentit une étrange matière remplacer l'argent poli de celui-ci...  
Baissant son regard sur le bijou tout en ralentissant sa marche d'un air soudain perplexe, elle put constater avec effroi que toutes les pierres précieuses qui garnissaient le pendentif avait disparues, ayant été changées en quelques chose de grouillant et de sombre… Des centaines de petites araignées.  
Toutes se mirent alors en mouvement, grimpant avec une rapidité effrayante le long des bras et des jambes de la navigatrice, lui faisant pousser un cri d'effroi alors qu'elle reculait rapidement, secouant ses membres dans tous les sens d'un air tétanisé tout en poussant des exclamations de terreur.

« C… C'était horrible… »

Souffla-t-elle, encore tremblante alors que son cœur semblait battre tel un oiseau en cage en son for intérieur, une fois toutes les petites bestioles mortes à coup de talons ou tout simplement enfuient dans les hautes herbes, passant d'un geste rapide une main sur son front humide d'émotions, avant qu'elle ne vienne jeter un regard rapide en direction du palace dans lequel elle se trouvait quelque minutes avant.

La couleur de celui-ci avait étrangement changée, les murs d'un blanc immaculé s'étant transformés en un gris sale, les fenêtres se fissurant à chaque pas de plus que Nami faisait sur le chemin de damier afin de s'éloigner au plus vite de ce cauchemar, la lumière vive et joyeuse du ciel semblant avoir été assombrie par un épais nuage qui s'était formé au-dessus de sa tête.

« Il faut que je retrouve les autres à tout prit… »

Murmura-t-elle à elle-même tout en s'engouffrant dans l'épaisse forêt dans laquelle l'atmosphère semblait avoir également changée… Le monde magique et merveilleux qui l'entourait à son arrivée sur l'île n'était plus, les arbres colorés et recouverts de fleurs semblant s'être courbés vers le chemin, rendant l'accès à celui-ci plus compliqué. Une odeur de moisissure flottait dans l'air, accompagné d'un bourdonnement incessant de mouches dans le lointain, comme si un cadavre se trouvait quelque part dans ces bois dans lesquels une fine brume désagréable s'était déjà formée.

« C'est quoi cette odeur infâme.. ?! »

S'exclama Nami tout en se bouchant le nez, dégageant de gestes agressifs les branches et autres champignons qui s'étaient formés sur son passage, plissant les yeux de dégoût. C'est alors que derrière elle se fit entendre un bruit bien distinct qui la fit sursauter, venant se retourner soudainement d'un air tétanisé, l'impression que quelqu'un la suivait se faisant de plus en plus forte. Ce bruit était semblable à un… "splotch", comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, avait jeté un objet mou sur le petit chemin noir et blanc, le regard perplexe de la jeune navigatrice venant se baisser sur celui-ci d'un air méfiant.

« Une… mandarine.. ? »

En effet, le fruit qui avait produit ce bruit semblait être une mandarine périmée qui avait pris une teinte écœurante sortie tout droit d'elle ne savait où, gisant sur le sol à moitié déformée alors qu'un liquide étrange s'échappait de l'agrume en piteux état. Un liquide sombre, avec quelques reflets rouges dedans. Un liquide semblable à du sang.  
Un craquement de branche se fit alors entendre de l'autre côté de la forêt, le cœur de la rousse s'emballant soudainement alors qu'elle regardait rapidement autour d'elle, une envie dérangeante de s'enfuir de ce lieu à tout prix s'emparant soudainement de l'entièreté de son être. Elle était tétanisée et l'effroi lui nouait le ventre, l'empêchant de s'enfuir de ce lieu affreux et oppressant qui la rendait malade, ses genoux ayant déjà commencés à trembler comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait.

« Une poupée désobéissante.~ »

Une voix guillerette sorti tout droit du dos de la jeune fille vint glacer le sang de celle-ci, se retournant alors subitement en direction de la source de cette chansonnette, avant qu'un cri d'effroi ne vienne traverser ses lèvres tremblantes, venant résonner dans toute la côte Ouest de l'île de Crazy Island…

 _Et le soixante-douzième jour se termina._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Et là, c'est le drame !  
Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Des avis sur ce changement soudain de situation ? J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plus, c'est maintenant que nous découvrons enfin la face cachée de cette mystérieuse île… *musique de film d'horreur*

Je vous dis donc à la fois prochaine pour la suite ! Merci de m'avoir lue ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : Bonjour à vous, ô chers lecteurs !  
J'espère que vous passez un bon weekend, de mon côté, je me prépare doucement à la Japan Expo de juillet qui arrive à grands pas, eheh !

Mais passons, nous voici donc de retour pour ce septième chapitre dans lequel tout commence à se retourner lentement et à s'assombrir... !  
J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux dans un sursaut, Sanji arqua son unique sourcil visible d'un air à la fois surpris et perplexe. Ce cri qu'il venait d'entendre au loin… Il s'agissait de Nami. De _sa_ Nami. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, car en tant que "parfait gentleman", il était capable d'entendre un appel à l'aide de ses princesses, peu importe à combien de kilomètres se trouvaient-elles de lui -du moins, c'est ce qu'il prétendait-.

« Nami chérie ! »

S'exclama-t-il alors tout en se redressant sur son petit nuage cotonneux sur lequel il se trouvait entouré de ses déesses qui le dorlotaient et le servaient tel un Prince depuis son arrivée dans ce lieu paradisiaque, venant faire prendre une mine surprise à celles-ci alors qu'elles venaient toutes poser leurs regards colorés sur lui.

« Que se passe-t-il, Sanji- _kun_ ? »

Demanda la jolie brune aux yeux verts qui se trouvait à ses côtés à lui masser les épaules, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté dans une moue interrogative alors que pour sa part, le jeune cuistot tendait l'oreille, espérant réentendre un appel de sa bienaimée dans le lointain, chose qu'il n'entendit pas, à sa plus grande inquiétude. Son sourire niais d'imbécile heureux qui précédait avait disparu, laissant place à une expression sérieuse, voir même alarmée.

« Je ne peux pas rester là, l'un de mes nakama est en danger… »

Se redressant tout en fronçant les sourcils sous les regards perplexes de ses "melorines", Sanji s'empara de sa chemise d'un geste rapide, s'apprêtant déjà à accourir tel un preux chevalier vers sa princesse attaquée par l'horrible dragon vert, lorsque son poignet fut soudainement saisi par l'une des jeunes filles qui se trouvait à ses côtés, celles-ci le regardant toutes d'un air déçu.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas partir comme ça ! »

Leurs visages de chatons aux yeux ronds dignes du Chat Potté firent apparaitre un sourire bête sur le visage du blond, déjà prêt à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il revint rapidement à la raison; il ne pouvait laisser une demoiselle –surtout sa Nami d'Amour- être en danger.

« Je reviendrai vite ! »

Promit-il dans un hochement de tête. Il retira alors délicatement sa main de l'emprise de la jeune fille avant de venir descendre les petits escaliers en nuages rosâtres qui menaient jusqu'à la sortie tout en trottinant rapidement, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put arriver à sa navigatrice adorée, imaginant déjà le pire… Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser se faire emporter par ce maudit bonbon, il le savait ! Et un mauvais pressentiment naissait déjà en son for intérieur…

« Sanji- _kun_ ! »

Sursautant légèrement suite à cette voix qui s'élevait, par sa fois, un peu trop près de son oreille, le cuistot se retourna d'un air perplexe, se retrouvant nez à nez avec ses sept déesses qui le fixaient avec une expression assez étrange, chose qui surprit le blondinet qui recula d'un pas, leurs yeux vides d'expressions le regardant longuement d'un air déplaisant.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas nous laisser toutes seules.. ? »

S'exclamèrent-elles en pleine harmonie, s'avançant lentement vers Sanji qui pour sa part, continuait à reculer, prenant un air assez grave.

« J'ai besoin d'y aller ! C'est important.. ! »

Les jeunes filles continuèrent à s'avancer, leurs jolies visages auparavant rayonnant de joie semblant lentement se dégrader, s'étirant de plus en plus alors que leurs yeux s'élargissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'avançaient du maître coq.

« C'est plus important que tu restes avec nous. »

Reprirent-elles en chœur, chose qui fit déglutir Sanji qui s'emmêla les pieds, manquant de tomber sur l'un des petits nuages roses qui semblaient avoir soudainement changés de texture, la matière moelleuse et confortable sur laquelle il se prélassait précédemment s'étant rapidement transformé en un liquide poisseux et désagréable, le rose se permutant curieusement en un rouge qui fit grimacer de dégoût le jeune cuisinier qui se mit à secouer ses jambes déjà trempées de ce fluide repoussant, lâchant une exclamation de surprise.

« Que… ?! »

« Reste avec nous… Sanji- _kun_ … »

Relevant son attention sur les sept jeunes filles qui se trouvaient devant lui, Sanji poussa un cri d'une surprise soudaine à la vue de leurs visages qui semblaient avoir complètement fondus, leurs joues creuses leurs donnant un air fantomatique alors qu'elles ne cessaient de s'approcher du blond qui pour sa part essayait désespérément de s'avancer à travers le liquide écœurant qui ne cessait d'augmenter, lui arrivant bientôt à la taille…

« Foutez le camp ! »

S'exclama-t-il alors tout en envoyant son pied avec rage dans le visage de l'une des "créatures" qui se trouvaient devant lui, sa tête venant voler quelques mètres plus loin, chose qui fit prendre une expression d'effroi au cuisinier qui s'immobilisa au milieu de cette rivière rougeâtre, son rythme cardiaque ayant accéléré soudainement alors qu'il se trouvait comme étant incapable de bouger un seul de ses membres, la grille dorée par laquelle il était entré à son arrivée semblant s'éloigner de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son être s'enfonçait dans le torrent visqueux…

« Encore une poupée désobéissante… »

C'est alors qu'une voix sortie tout droit de son dos vint faire sursauter le maître coq, celui-ci se tournant alors avec difficulté vers cette silhouette qui venait de faire son apparition à ses côtés, ayant tout juste le temps de murmurer un "Nami chérie" en vain avant que son visage ne s'enfonce une fois pour toutes au milieu des vagues rougeâtres dans lequel il semblait être entraîné de force, son être entier venant disparaître dans les tréfonds de celles-ci.

« Oh ? On dirait que le ciel s'est assombri de ce côté de l'île… C'est bizarre. »

S'enquit Chopper qui mangeait joyeusement un gigantesque nougat de prêt de deux mètres de long, l'un de ses sourcils –si on pouvait dire qu'il en avait- s'arquant d'incompréhension alors qu'il regardait au loin l'épais nuage sombre qui envahissait déjà un quart du ciel bleuté qui surplombait l'île.

« Ne t'en fait pas Chopper ! C'est sans doute une averse qui s'annonce. »

Conclut simplement le lapin en peluche mauve qui se trouvait sur le banc à ses côtés, un sourire exagéré étant cousu sur son visage.

« Oui, peut être ! »

Refermant alors ses paupières, le petit renne se mit à penser, lâchant un léger soupire.

« J'espère que les autres vont bien… »

« Évidemment qu'ils vont bien. Ne t'en fait pas Chopper ! »

Les yeux du petit renne s'ouvrirent d'incompréhension, posant alors son regard surprit sur le lapin pelucheux qui regardait droit devant lui, comme s'il avait été vidé de toute émotion.

« Mais… je n'ai rien dit ! »

S'exclama le petit médecin d'un air outré, ne comprenant pas comment celui-ci avait pu entendre ses pensées.

« Ne t'en fais pas Chopper. »

Reculant légèrement sur le banc, Chopper prit un air à la fois confus et perplexe, gardant ses petits yeux marron rivés sur la peluche mauve qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

« Il agit bizarrement comparé à d'habitude… Et puis, il n'arrête pas de répéter la même phrase ! »

Pensa-t-il, un étrange pressentiment naissant en lui. C'est alors que le petit lapin tourna lentement sa tête en sa direction avant de venir poser ses petits yeux en boutons sur le renne au nez bleu qui sursauta à la vue de son expression dépourvue de vie.

« Je n'agis pas bizarrement, Chopper. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

Un frisson désagréable parcouru l'échine du petit animal qui prit un air effrayé par ces paroles. Cette peluche était-elle donc capable d'entendre ses pensées.. ? Cette idée lui fit prendre une mine apeurée et il sauta du petit banc blanc, un sentiment désagréable s'emparant de lui.

« Je vais me chercher une glace.. ! »

S'exclama-t-il alors d'un air qui se voulait naturel bien que sa nervosité s'entendait facilement dans sa voix, n'étant pas réellement doué pour cacher ses émotions. Le petit lapin n'ajouta rien à cela, se contentant de le suivre du regard au fur et à mesure que Chopper s'éloignait d'un pas chancelant du parc dans lequel ils se trouvaient précédemment, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il se dirigeait en direction du marchant de glace quelque mètres plus loin. L'atmosphère du lieu avait étrangement changée, la vie et la joie qui animait celui-ci semblait avoir disparues soudainement, le soleil disparaissant lentement derrière les nuages sombres qui se formaient peu à peu dans le ciel.

« Peut-être devrais-je aller voir si Luffy et les autres vont bien… »

Murmura-t-il à lui-même d'un air perplexe, accélérant le pas alors qu'il balayait les environs du regard. Tous les jouets qui gambadaient précédemment dans les rues avaient mystérieusement disparus, le lapin mauve qu'il venait d'abandonner sur le banc étant le seul être restant dans le parc, chose qui le rendit surpris, se demandant où les autres avaient-ils bien put partir.

Il finit alors par se décider à contourner le marchand de glace, optant finalement de rejoindre la sortie d'un pas assez rapide, l'inquiétude s'emparant peu à peu de son être, lorsqu'un pantin de bois vernis vint faire son apparition devant lui, celui-ci lui affichant un large sourire.

« Où vas-tu, petit renne ? »

S'arrêtant de marcher, Chopper fit les yeux ronds à la vue du nouvel arrivant avant de reprendre, passant l'un de ses petits sabots derrière sa tête.

« Je vais faire un tour… »

« Un tour ? »

Répéta le pantin tout en se tordant dans tous les sens.

« Pourquoi faire un tour à l'extérieur ? »

Alors que son regard se posait sur la marionnette de bois qui ne cessait de se tordre, encore et toujours, la peinture colorée qui lui formait un charmant sourire semblait fondre lentement, venant lui former une expression des plus effrayante alors qu'il se tournait vers le petit renne qui venait de reculer d'un pas méfiant, celui-ci demandant alors tout en s'avançant dans un petit saut, sa voix ayant soudainement changée d'intonation.

« Que ce passe-t-il Chopper ? Tu ne veux plus t'amuser ? »

L'entièreté de la peinture qui se trouvait sur son visage semblait avoir à présent disparue, une épaisse tâche sombre semblant se former peu à peu à ses pieds.

« Je dois… aller voir mes nakamas ! »

« Nous sommes tes nakamas à présent. »

Conclut le pantin, suite à quoi diverses jouets et autres peluches firent leur apparition, sortant tout droit des buissons avec lenteur, comme si le petit renne se trouvait en plein milieu d'une attaque de zombies digne de Walking Dead, chose qui vint lui glacer le sang, ses petits yeux s'écarquillant de terreur. Car oui, détail important, tous les petits êtres animés qui venaient de faire leurs apparitions étaient tous dans un état déplorable, que ce soit certains qui avaient plusieurs de leurs membres arrachés avec cruauté, d'autres auxquels un œil pendait à un fil, leur donnant de ce fait une allure d'autant plus épouvantable que précédemment, chacun s'avançant avec difficulté en direction du petit renne à bras ouverts.

« Laissez-moi tranquille.. ! »

Articula Chopper d'une voix tremblante tout en reculant, des larmes de terreur perlant aux coins de ses petits yeux, lorsque son dos vint heurter avec violence quelque chose de moelleux, venant alors relever son regard avec effroi sur la "chose" qui se trouvait derrière lui, un gigantesque ours en peluche dont le visage avait été en partie arraché, laissant apparaître diverses ressort et autres petits monticules de mousse venant de faire son apparition alors qu'il le considérait de son unique œil brillant, chose qui fit lâcher une exclamation d'épouvante au petit médecin qui trébucha, tombant avec brutalité sur le sol alors qu'autour de lui l'encerclait tous les jouets du parc qui ne cessaient de s'approcher de lui, répétant sans cesse qu'il devait rester avec eux afin de continuer à jouer, _à jamais_.

« Luffy, Zoro.. ! »

S'exclama alors le petit médecin au nez bleu tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même dans l'espoir que quelqu'un réponde à son appel à l'aide, mais rien ne vint, les jouets s'étant déjà tous jetés sur le petit médecin immobilisé par la peur.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'ils reprennent conscience.. ?! »

Serrant de toutes ses forces un verre entre ses mains tremblantes de rage, le Duc Insane-O s'était redressé sur son trône avec brutalité, fusillant du regard les trois petits Sweeties qui se trouvaient alignés devant lui, ayant reculés d'un pas suite à la rage montante qui apparaissait dans les yeux de leur supérieur, une veine d'exaspération venant faire son apparition sur son front.

« Ne vous avais-je pas dit de les surveiller… »

Le verre qu'il tenait venant éclater en mille morceau aux quatre coins de la pièce, le Duc vint poser d'un air agacé l'une de ses mains sur son front, venant se masser les tempes du bout des doigts avant de reprendre après un temps de silence.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Il va falloir les envoyer dans la _cour_.»

« Mais… Maître, il nous en reste encore les six autres memb-… »

« Je m'en moque ! Si je n'ai pas l'équipage entier à ma disposition, cela perd tout son sens. Dois-je me répéter ? »

Notons que ces dernières paroles avaient été dites avec une froideur excessive, chose qui fit déglutir d'inquiétude les trois petits bonbons avant qu'ils ne viennent saluer, se mettant soigneusement en ligne.

« Non, Maître. »

Et sur ces mots, les trois petites créatures disparurent de l'antre du Duc, laissant celui-ci seul avec ses réflexions alors qu'il relevait son attention sur la fenêtre à travers laquelle le soleil semblait avoir entièrement disparu, un ciel dépourvu de la moindre onde de lumière faisant son apparition malgré l'heure matinale de cette journée qui s'annonçait être étrangement longue…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

Et voilà, c'est ainsi que ce clos ce petit chapitre ! ( Comment ça il s'agit des mascottes de _Five Nights at Freddy's_? )

 **Note à part** : À vrai dire mes écrits me déçoivent quelque peu ces temps-ci, je ne sais pas réellement expliquer pourquoi, mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'écrire des absurdités. Je vais donc peut-être ralentir un peu le rythme afin de me remettre de tout ça, car poster des chapitres dont je ne suis pas fière n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie, et puis, cela mettra encore plus de suspens pour la suite, eheh !

On se retrouve donc pour la suite d'ici quelques jours environ, encore merci de m'avoir lue et de continuer à me soutenir dans les reviews à chaque fois, vous êtes merveilleux !

Jannah !


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : Bonjour à tous !  
Eh oui, je suis encore en vie, ça vous surprend avouez ! J'espère vous avoir manqué durant cette semaine, et surtout que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce petit retard !  
Comme dit dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai dû faire une petite pause afin de me remettre les idées en place pour pouvoir mieux redémarrer par le suite, la Fanfiction étant loin d'être terminée, ehehe !

Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre, bien qu'il soit un peu plus court que les autres et moins détaillé… -il faut bien recommencer en douceur comme on dit !-  
On se retrouve donc à la fin !

* * *

L'île était redevenue silencieuse, comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'y était jamais produit, la routine agréable qui s'était formée sur celle-ci ayant reprit son court normal. Aucun des membres de l'équipage n'était au courant de la situation actuelle l'un de l'autre, mais tous étaient bien trop prit dans leurs occupations et leurs rêveries que pour s'en soucier, comme si tous leurs problèmes et leur passé ensemble avait comme disparus de leur mémoire pour un temps…  
Néanmoins, même s'ils n'y prêtaient pas encore attention, le rideau se levait lentement, laissant de ce fait apparaître peu à peu la vraie face de cette île, l'atmosphère ne cessant de changer au fur et à mesure. Et aucun membre de l'équipage ne se doutait qu'à présent, le temps n'était plus compté en mois mais bien en heures, un terrible cauchemar planant déjà au-dessus de leurs têtes inconscientes, tirés par des fils qu'eux-mêmes était incapable de voir…

Allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel qui s'offrait à eux, Usopp gardait ses mains croisées derrière sa nuque, l'un de ses sourcils étant arqué de perplexité.

« Oi Luffy… Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait noir tôt aujourd'hui ? »

« Hm ? »

Quelques mètres plus loin, les joues gonflées comme celles d'un hamster, le Capitaine des Mugiwaras s'empiffrait, encore et toujours, des milles et unes merveilles qui se trouvaient là, chose qui fit lâcher un long soupire à son nakama au long nez.

« Je veux dire, on dirait qu'il fait nuit, regarde ça ! »

Se redressant, il ouvrit ses bras afin de montrer le petit "jardin" dans lequel ils se trouvaient, celui-ci semblant effectivement bien plus assombri qu'à la norme, les plantes semblant même s'être recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes, en manque de lumière.

« J'aime pas ça… »

Frémit-il alors que Luffy lui affichait un large sourire, terminant son immense cuisse de poulet qui se trouvait là, sur la pelouse d'un vert à présent teinté de jaune.

« T'en fais pas, il doit juste faire mauvais ! »

L'air peu convaincu du sniper prouva que ce que disait son Capitaine n'avait aucun sens, posant l'une de ses mains sur son visage tout air dépité.

« Je vais sortir un peu voir où sont les autres. »

Et sur ces paroles, Usopp s'éloigna, laissant Luffy seul avec sa montagne de nourriture éternelle, son ventre gonflé remplissant déjà la moitié du parc –façon de parler, bien entendu-.

« Par où étions-nous rentrés déjà.. ? »

Écartant les quelques branches qui se repliaient sur son chemin, le sniper s'avançait sur un petit chemin improvisé, regardant autour de lui d'un air perplexe. Il ne reconnaissait pas les environs, et plus il s'avançait, plus il avait l'impression que le chemin s'éternisait, qu'il ne faisait que tourner en rond, encore et toujours. Tous les arbres se ressemblaient, toutes les plantes avaient la même forme, et étrangement, la nourriture, habituellement belle à vous en donner l'eau à la bouche au premier coup d'œil, semblait avoir changée d'apparence, un texture visqueuse et peu appétissante recouvrant celle-ci, chose qui fit grimacer Usopp de dégoût alors qu'il continuait de s'avancer dans les profondeur de cette petite foret sans fin, son regard s'éternisant sur une épaisse toile d'araignée qui remplissait la grande partie d'un arbre à quelques mètres de lui.

« Alors c'est ça que ressent Zoro lorsqu'il se perd... »

Soupira-t-il, s'arrêtant un instant afin de regarder autour de lui. L'atmosphère était lourde et le ciel sombre lui empêchait à présent de voir ses propres pieds, une étrange odeur flottant dans l'air lui faisant plisser du nez. Il ne reconnaissait plus l'endroit dans lequel il était et les bruits étranges de pas et de craquements qui se faisaient entendre dans le lointain commençaient grandement à le mettre mal à l'aise, regrettant amèrement d'avoir quitté Luffy quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Reculant quelque peu tout en déglutissant, il songea alors à retourner sur ses pas, mais lorsqu'il fit volte-face, il crut frôler la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il aperçut… un Sweetie, au beau milieu du chemin. Le même Sweetie qui les avait guidés quelques semaines plus tôt dans ce lieu paradisiaque... Cependant, celui-ci n'avait pas exactement la même… expression, si l'on puis dire, ses couleurs étant devenues ternes, et ses petits yeux pétillants semblant s'être agrandis de manière horrifique.

« Ah.. ! B…Bonjour ! »

Articula Usopp, soulagé de ne pas être le seul dans ses lieux qui ne lui inspirait pas réellement confiance, bien qu'il aurait espéré croisé un être un peu plus… chaleureux.

« Le Maître veut que vous le rejoignez. »

La voix de la petite créature, habituellement aiguë et joyeuse, s'était transformée en une espèce de son robotisé, chose qui fit apparaître un frisson dans le dos du jeune homme au long nez.

« Le... Maître ? Attends ! Moi ce que je veux c'est retrouver mon chemin ! »

« Le Maître veut que vous le rejoignez. »

Haussant les sourcils, Usopp prit un air surpris avant de croiser les bras, irrité par le fait d'avoir été ignoré par le petit bonbon rouge.

« Conduis-moi d'abord près de Luffy ! »

« Non, cher visiteur. Votre camarade a déjà été emporté près du Maître. Maintenant, veuillez me suivre. »

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, perdu. Luffy était déjà parti ? Non, son Capitaine n'aurait _jamais_ voulu l'abandonner ainsi et quitter son petit lieu paradisiaque afin de rejoindre ce soi-disant "Maître" comme il l'appelait si bien, pensa-t-il. Reculant d'un pas, le sniper plissa les yeux, méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Luffy.. ? »

Articula-t-il tout en serrant les poings, son cœur battant à tout rompre au fond de sa cage thoracique, l'angoisse et une colère imminente s'emparant doucement de son être.

« Rien, cher visiteur, nous l'avons seulement amené près du Maître. Suivez-moi à présent. »

Continuant de reculer, le jeune homme au long nez secoua négativement la tête, n'ayant aucune confiance en ce petit Sweetie. Il voulait revoir Luffy. Il voulait revoir ses nakamas, mais avant tout, _il voulait sortir de ce maudit endroit.  
_ S'emmêlant les pieds, il recula avant de faire volte-face, partant en courant à travers les bois tout en fronçant les sourcils, enjambant les épaisses racines qui semblaient sortir du sol afin de le faire trébucher, serrant les dents, d'épaisses gouttes de sueur froide dégoulinant de sa nuque. Que se passait-il ici ? Il ne reconnaissait plus du tout cet endroit !  
Le malaise qui s'était emparé de lui ne faisait que s'éterniser au fur et à mesure de sa course désespérée et sans fin à la recherche de la sortie de ce cauchemar, jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule afin de vérifier s'il était parvenu à semer le Sweetie, chose qui lui fit lâcher un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que personne n'était à sa poursuite, seul la pénombre qui animait ces bois.  
Cependant, lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le chemin improvisé qu'il traçait à travers les plantes déformées, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec le petit être rouge, celui-ci semblant l'attendre au bout du chemin.

« L…Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Bafouilla le sniper tout en s'arrêtant subitement, reprenant son souffle alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'effroi.

« Le Maître vous attends, cher visiteur. »

S'apprêtant à répliquer, Usopp ouvrit la bouche tout en prenant un air agacé, lorsqu'il sentit le sol succomber sous ses pieds sans la moindre raison, comme si une trappe venait de s'ouvrir sous lui, le jeune homme tombant de ce fait dans les tréfonds avec rapidité tout en lâchant un cri de surprise et d'effroi, sa voix s'éloignant quelques mètres plus bas avant que le sol ne se reforme au-dessus du trou, comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu à cet endroit, le Sweetie s'éloignant à travers les bois sombres, ayant accompli son devoir.

Ce petit cinéma ne fit que s'éterniser, des trappes semblant s'ouvrir aux quatre coins de l'île sans explications, celles-ci menant on ne savait trop où, mais à un endroit probablement pire que là où ils se trouvaient déjà…

Zoro, ronflant tel la Belle aux bois dormant sur son terrain moelleux, des dizaines de choppes de saké vides l'entourant de toutes parts, se fit bien rapidement ensevelir de lianes vertes sorties tout droit du sol, l'enroulant comme dans un cocon sans même que celui-ci n'ai eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, continuant à dormir tel un bien heureux alors qu'autour de lui, tout son petit paradis semblait disparaître telle une peinture qui s'effaçait lentement sous la pluie, les lianes venant le tirer de force dans le sol dans lequel il fut enseveli, celles-ci l'entraînant quelques mètres plus bas, dans les profondeurs de la terre, là où la lumière ne passait plus…

 _Franky_ , lui, eu également l' _honneur_ de disparaître à travers une trappe, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de terminer sa bouteille de _Cola_ à moitié vide, celle-ci tombant avec lui dans les abysses avant que la petite trappe ne se referme au-dessus de son être, son cri de surprise étant étouffé dans la noirceur des bas fond.  
 _  
Brook_ , continuant de jouer de la guitare d'un air endiablé, fut à son tour entraîné vers le bas par le sol, celui-ci semblant avoir changé de texture afin de se métamorphoser en une sorte de marécage visqueux, le squelette musicien essayant de s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il pouvait dans des cris suraigus d'effroi, appelant l'aide des musiciens qui l'entouraient, ceux-ci ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ses appels désespérés, se faisant entraîner dans les profondeurs afin d'y rejoindre ses nakamas, son précieux chapeau haut de forme disparaissant en dernier lieu dans les abysses dans lesquelles il s'était fait ensevelir...

Quant à _Robin_ , prit encore et toujours dans ses bouquins desquels elle semblait à présent incapable de se retirer, un verre de cocktail à la main, fut soudain agrippée par les branche de l'arbre dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis son arrivée, telle des cordes sorties tout droit de son dos qui la serraient de toutes leurs forces, la jeune femme étant incapable de se débattre ni d'appeler à l'aide, son souffle lui manquant grandement en raison de la force puissance des branches qui l'entraînaient lentement dans le sol à son tour, ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi cherchant un quelconque moyen de sortir, la terreur se lisant dans ceux-ci avant qu'ils ne viennent se fermer lentement, la jeune archéologue venant perdre doucement connaissance alors que son être entier se faisait ensevelir dans la terre à son tour…

Crazy Island redevint bien vite l'île silencieuse et inanimée qu'elle était avant l'arrivée des Mugiwaras sur sa côté, plus un souffle de vie ne planant sur celle-ci, que ce soit les soit disant "êtres humains" qui s'y trouvaient, ou même les plantes et autres arbres, les couleurs qui l'animaient semblant toutes êtres devenues ternes et dépourvues de vie, le ciel sombre qui surplombait le petit îlot de terre ayant à présent presque entièrement englouti celle-ci, le calme qui grondait autour de celui-ci annonçant une terrible tempête qui s'avançait à grand pas, enlaçant de ses bras sombres le petit équipage qui s'était retrouvé englouti par l'Île, à leur plus grand désespoir…  
Et leur cauchemar était loin d'être terminé…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

Alors alors, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plus ! Je m'excuse du manque de détails de la fin, mais cela aurait risqué de s'éterniser encore une fois -tout comme pour la descriptions des Paradis dans les précédents chapitres-.

 **Autre petite note** : Étant donné que j'entre doucement en période d'examens *joie et bonheur* je vais devoir ralentir un peu le rythme de mes écrits malheureusement afin de consacrer plus de temps à mes études… Je n'aurais donc pas "d'horaires" précis pour poster mes chapitres, cela risque donc de varier encore plus qu'avant, mais d'ici les vacances, je continuerais un rythme régulier, rassurez-vous !  
Je vous remercie, encore et toujours de m'avoir lu et vous dit à la fois prochaine !


End file.
